The Rise of Princess Turdina
by ReaperJ
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz has successfully freed Pony Head and the other Princesses from St. Olga's Reform School. In the chaos that breaks out between the girls and the guards, Marco is separated from his companion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Downfall of Marco Diaz**

**"It's not criminal! To be an individual!" **The girls of St. Olga School for Wayward Princesses shouted from their jail cells.

"Man, I can't believe it, but you sure worked some turd magic on these girls! They are in it!" There was a compliment somewhere in Pony Head's backhand remake to Marco.

"Yeah, you really started something." Star smiled at her Earth best friend. She couldn't believe that his words had this much effect on the others around him… no, she could believe it.

Star might not be ready to say it to herself yet, but she could feel something for him. This wasn't the same feeling she had for Tom. With the Underworld Prince, it was more of a rebellion phase for her.

With Marco, he always brought out the best in her, even in bad situations like they've found themselves in right now. Their friendship might have started off rough, but they have been inseparable since that day on. As she looked up at him right now, Star couldn't see her life with him at her side.

Pony Head looked over to her and winked like that severed horse head could read her thoughts. As Star's cheeks burned bright red and heart marks glowed, she felt herself falling for him and was sure to bring this up when they got home. She only hoped her feelings wouldn't scare him away.

He pulled away from the girls holding him upright, "My work here is not done. My fellow wayward sisters! I'll show you the way! They want you to be a rubber-stamp-Princess, I say we stamp on them!" He threw his arms up into the air and lead a charge out the main entrance while yelling.

The cell doors were blown down by any means for the girls to join their leader. As the halls filled with Princesses of all shapes and sizes, their battle roar rattle the walls Everything seemed to be working out in their favor, the robotic guards didn't have a chance as a battle erupted.

Star follow at Marco's side and destroyed the tower preventing dimensional travel, she looked back to find girls holding their own as they blew past her and Pony Head.

Marco was separated from her by the crowd, but she didn't worry as she watched him lunch into the air with a flying kick while taking two guards down, "Wow girl… Marco looks pretty good out there right now! Even if he is wearing a dress." Pony Head poked her nose into Star's shoulder.

The blonde smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach flying around as she watched him in action, "Yeah… he's pretty great."

Star watched as Marco stood up with his sisters against a tyrannical force wanting to implement their goals of making Princesses into one standard form. A part of her was proud, she had a hand in making the latino fight for what he believed in. While being headstrong was in her nature, he showed her, if you want pace… prepare for war.

The girls rallied around him and used any means possible to defend themselves. Those that thought they were unable to protect themselves, found Marco at their side to show them the way to freedom.

A lamb Princess was about to be captured as she fell on the ground looking up at a guard that batted a baton into his hand, she crossed her arms over her face and waited for her fate to come as he laughed out loud.

Then grunting sounds were heard and nothing happened, the young woman lowered her arms to find Marco standing over the decapitated metallic man. He looked over to her and then leaned down to offer a hand.

She reached out and accepted it as Marco pulled her back onto her feet, "If you can't fight, then gather the other girls to safety! I'll watch your back, now go!" He shoved her to a group of girls that looked terrified and didn't know what to do as they huddled together.

The lamb watched him tackle a guard to the ground that was making a beeline to the girls, she snapped out of her daze and ran over to the girls, "Come on! We need to get out of here!" Marco was able to catch a glimpse of the girls finding safety as he let out a relieved sigh.

"GOT YOU!" He was then lifted off the ground with his arms secured to his sides by a guard. Marco was kicking his legs into the air trying to break free.

"DAMN IT! LET ME GO!" The male was mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to be captured.

"DUUUUUUUCK!" Marco looked up to see a Princess running towards him at full speed with two fists in the air. He didn't have a lot of time to react, but at the last second, the male bent over. He felt the grip around him drop as he fell to the ground onto his feet.

He dusted himself off and looked over to his rescuer, she was a blonde girl with four arms, "Thanks for to save!"

"You should keep a better look on your butt, or I can do it for you." She smacked him on the rear and ran off into another group that was fighting.

Marco jumped into the air, but didn't mind the contact much as he looked over to the other girls that were handling themselves in the battle. Some flashed him a thumbs up at him as they were taking out their rage on the hopeless guards.

Even if the darkness surrounded the group, he was their beacon of light to show them the way to salvation. Star looked over to a girl that rounded the remaining guards into a circle of flame. In a flash, they were set ablaze with a horrifying scream leaving their bodies as their charred remains hit the ground.

Marco was shocked by what she had done as the Princess with three eyes went from bright white and back to their normal color as she fell to knees and started to cry. He calmly walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The purple young woman was up on her feet from the contact, she assumed a fighting stance, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her devil like tail looked ready to stab him in the chest at any moment.

"Hey… everything is okay, we won!" Some of the other girls watched in fear, they knew the demon had a long track record of aggression towards others. He takes a step forward as her dark maroon colored eyes drew him in while she takes one back.

All the other girls were warm and welcoming to him, this one looked ready to take his head off at any second, "Stay back… please… I always hurt everyone-" Marco didn't listen as he closed the gap and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, you're safe. No one can hurt you now…" The male tightened his grip around her as one hand went to the back of head, she stood her ground not knowing what to do. The memory of Marco strapped down to the chair played in his mind. He could only assume she had the same fate over even worse to cause such harm and devastation to the guards.

He soon felt her tears running down his face, everything was quiet as the girls held their breath. Then the Princess he was holding onto, wrapped her arms around him and started to crush his ribs as she cried harder now. She let herself get lost in the moment for a short while, "We-we need to get out of here… something bad is about to happen..." She whispered into his ear.

Marco smiled as some of Princesses started to pat his back and celebrate their victory. Some others got a hold of their dimensional scissors and made a break for it. The large crowd's cheer started to die down, then a loud horn went off at the top of the school.

Marco looked up as the hug ended, "What the heck was that?" Everyone shrugged it off as the girl still hugging him was rubbing her face on his cheek… then the ground started to vibrate. It came on slowly, but it grew violently as some of the girls fell over.

Miss Heinous walked out from the school with her hands behind her back, "Playtime… is over. ROUND THEM UP!" She pointed a finger at them as a massive horde of guards emerged from behind.

In a flash, the Princesses were chased down and hog-tie like animals. "RUNNNNNNNNNN!?" They watched the male run over to the captured girls rather than taking his own advice.

The young woman that was holding him, was frozen in terror knowing what would happen next as she wished she would have taken him away sooner.

He was dodging the mechanical beings as best as possible, but everything went white as he felt a fist smashed into his stomach… the last thing he saw was the night sky and Miss. Heinous standing over him.

"Well, what do we have here?" The older woman sniffed the air and her face soon turned sour.

"I think this is the one that started this mess." Her henchman said.

"You're right, she reeks of individuality and must be the root of it all. Gemini, you know what to do." She looked over to her henchman.

"Yes my lady!" Marco was thrown over the short man's shoulder. As he was sent into the school, the older woman noticed something was rather odd with his undergarments.

"What the devil?" She pondered over the site as she watched the other girls being captured.

...

Star lost track of Marco in the chaos, girls were running and screaming all over, "COM'ON B-FLY, WE HAVE TO GO GIRL!" Pony Head takes back the red scissors she gave to her best friend a few months ago using her tongue.

"BUT MARCO IS STILL IN THERE, WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" The guard's number only grew as time passed.

"EARTH TURD IS FINE! I SAW HIM GO INTO A PORTAL ALREADY!" Unbeknownst to Star, however, the floating horse head was lying and proceeded to shove the Butterfly Princess through a quickly cut escape for the duo.

_Several Hours Later_

"I see you're finally awake from your little nap, Princess Turdina." Miss Heinous was standing before her recently captured prey.

"Wha…? Where am I?" Confused, Marco looked around his surroundings to find himself in the reinforcement chamber, once again strapped up to the horrible brainwashing chair from the jail-break.

"You're right where you belong my dear! I've reviewed your little uprising from yesterday, there's no way a simple minded girl could do what you've done. So I performed a full body exam on you myself. What a surprise to find that you're quite the special _girl._" The older woman ended her remark with an evil chuckle as Marco felt a cold draft up his dress. He looked down to see something that wasn't there before.

The lower part of his dress stayed the same, but the top was replaced with a corset that hugged his chest too tight. His eyes were drawn to what looked like budding breasts.

Marco knew he was in a grave position right now as his whole body trembled in fear, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! You won't get away with this! Star will come back for me! You'll see!" He knew his best friend wouldn't rest until he was at her side again.

The headmaster of the reform school had used her age reversal device on him, but it brought out his more feminine features after she adjusted the machine for the first use on a male. Miss Heinous knew Marco had the stuff to make for the perfect Princess, the only thing in the way, was his body had to catch up to her goals.

The young man looked the same for the most part, but his skin was softer now with a slender body and wider hips to complement his butt. Star's illusion spell did wonders to make him pass for female, the older woman just improved certain areas that needed a helping hand.

Miss Heinous' smile only grew wider in recognition of the work she had done to the young man's body, "Yes, Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. There were talks exchanged with her parents at one time for that graceless brat to attend my fine school."

She walked up to the wall in front of him and pulled down a special screen, "But you'll do fine as a replacement, you carry yourself very well with my students and I think I've finally realized how to make the perfect Princess! As for your body, I had to make some necessary adjustments, a King loves his Queen to have a curvy body."

The school had a long record of pumping out brainless girls that simply followed orders after their re-education. Most times, the Kingdom fell due to the lack of them being able to effectively lead, however.

Marco jerked his body under the restraints, "What are you going to do to me?" He looked over to the door waiting for Star to kick it in at any moment, as she always had before.

"Hmmm?" Miss Heinous walked behind him and placed a finger under his chin to direct Marco's attention to the massive screen before them.

"I've been working on a little project over the years, waiting to test it on the perfect subject. Thank the stars your rebellion failed miserably. We've already captured all the young ladies that were led astray in the chaos you and your friends stirred. All but that infuriating Pony Head, truth be told, she won't be missed." Heinous nodded to her henchman to start the training video.

The screen started to flicker in bright white lights, "Now you just sit there like a good _girl_ and pay extra attention to your studies. I'll be back in a few hours for the next phase." Marco's eyes shifted over to the woman as she walked out of the chamber, then the lights were shut off.

Images of naked men started to show, Marco did his best to look away and yell. It didn't help as the image changed to a woman being dominated while having sex. The screen seemed to have a 3D effect as the pictures would reach out to his face, his eyes inadvertently absorbing the acts that were being performed. His body started to react to what he was watching as the sexual noises were almost loud enough to deafen him.

Words started to flash on the screen like a hypnotic strobe. A cacophony of salacious sounds flooding the young man's ears, stimulating his primal mind and eliciting physical arousal from endless moans, panting, and cries of ecstasy as they continued on.

Messages appearing in between the pornographic flood: Marco saw the words "never waste a drop" repeated over and over again. A group of women on their knees were shown being cummed on their sexy sluty faces, breasts, in their mouths and on their hair. Only to continue their labors with service, excitement on their wanton faces and pleading for more cum like a desperate dog for a treat.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! GRRRRRRR!" He tried desperately to break out of his bindings… it didn't work, they were too tight, and he had no way to close his eyes to fight the invasion. Marco was forced to sit there and watch the screen.

With time, he started to recite the words that made a gentle melody. It was calming and soothing to him as he stopped fighting. The erection under his dress was harder than ever and somewhat painful.

Every now and then, he snapped out of the hypnotism like trance he was under and scream out loud. His voice sounded different and he couldn't recognize it as his own anymore. The male looked down to see his nipples hard and aching to be played with as the wet spot on his dress grew larger.

It horrified him, but then he would focus on the screen again and let the training continue on, "I need you… inside of me…" Marco said out loud the words as he watched a man having sex with a woman's ass.

His soon to be boy pussy twitched wanting the same treatment, he tried to cross his leg and soothe the burning sensation. It was hell for Marco as he violently shook his head trying to stop the thought process he was having, but the screen was too powerful.

The longer he sat in the chair, body locked down, the more he wanted to be touched and used by someone, anyone... male or female. He studied every detail and wanted to take part in the actions he watched. His mouth was watering when the screen was showing a close up of a woman's lips wrapped around a cock.

She then pulled away and stuck out her tongue to circle the head, he mimic her actions as she pressed her lips down the cock with kisses. The hard member was covered in her saliva as she takes the whole rod into her mouth and was visibly shown down her throat. Marco gulped out loud almost feeling the same pressure in his.

All he wanted was to be next to her as they ran their mouth along the cock while their lips would meet at the tip. The male on the screen was now grabbing her hair and face fucking her as she had the look of pure bliss on her face with tears running down her cheeks with mascara streaks.

The thought was intoxicating to him as he closed his eyes and listened to the male's moaning sounds as the woman gargled his cock and balls. Marco opened his eyes and saw himself with her as the males grabbed his ponytail and shoved his face to suck on the sack between his legs.

Turdina could taste his sweety musk that mixed with his spit. The smell made him light headed as he sucked the balls and wanted more. Then their heads were removed from the male as their faces came together for a kiss.

They kissed as their hands were roaming all over each others body. It was heaven for him to finally have real human contact as his cock and whole body jerked with wanting more, "HAAAAAAA HMMMMMMMM!"

He felt her cup his breasts and then pinched his nipples between two fingers, "HAAAAA."

The images on the screen continued as Marco's fantasy drove him wild sitting all alone in the room.

...

"Miss Heinous… not to question your judgement, but is it entirely appropriate of someone his age to be seeing this?" The stubby, gem-eyed cyborg asked as some of the images were too much even for his processors.

"Gemini, I've put a lot of work into this training, don't ever question my dream again!" Miss Heinous walked away from the robot and down the hall.

"Ye… yes, my lady, I will stay on guard and make sure he does not find a way out!" Gemini stood up straight and awaited his next orders.

"See that you do, I'll return for phase two in a few hours. I have to organize his new accommodations." The older woman started to hum in manic delight over her newest student and the promise he had shown.

**Reaper- Hey guys, I've been wanting to write this story for a long time. Started to write this whole thing up 3 months ago, and fully plan to keep on writing it in phases. The first 6 chapters are part of phase 1, completed and totalling in 22k words at this moment.**

**Emeraudephenix is a big part of this story and makes anything better she touches! I wanted to add more to Marco's fancy, but ran out of gas and ****Emeraudephenix is out of the area at the moment. If you want to take a crack at it, PM me!**

**Let me know what you guys think of this fic and if you want more! PM if you want to be part of it, I have a lot of areas that need to be written or made stronger before posting here.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Princess in a Boy**

_The Next Day_

"You'll be staying here tonight, Miss Heinous ensured you wouldn't be alone." One of the two guards escorting Marco by hand said as the other opened the door.

There were three Princesses in the rather large brand new room. Marco's eyes felt heavy as he kept replaying what he had seen and learned over the last thirty-six hours, unable to really break away from it all, even when he would shut his eyes. His training was burned deep into his mind. There was no reprieve.

"Thank you for the escort gentlemen, some rest would be appreciated." His voice had a higher pitch to it now. The girls in the room jumped off their beds to get a better look of the new girl.

"Psssss, isn't that Princess Turdina?" The lamb Princess meekly asked Patty. She was sent to the school for being too timid and unable to stand up for herself. The blonde Princess that had a lock of hair covering one of her eyes, had taken Erica under her wing and instilled her own training on the poor girl.

"Looks like it? I thought she was flat as a board?" The Princess with four arms said. Her perverse mind being why she was sent to the reform school. Her parents had reached their limit in finding photos of their daughter performing sexual acts on strangers and older men.

"She looks like hell, guess she wasn't able to make it out also?" A Princess that oddly looked like a feminine version of Tom Lucitor said. She was sent to the school over her anger issues. When compared to her twin brother, she was a nuclear bomb on a hair trigger.

"Have a good evening Princess Turdina, remember that your training starts at zero six hundred, and that your escort will need you ready bright and early." The guard said before departing.

Marco curtsied and put on a demure smile, "Thank you so much, I look forward to our next meeting." Even if he was tired as a dog, his training made sure the young man paid the proper respect and courtesies.

The door closed as Marco went over to the vacated bed. Soon, he was surrounded by the other girls. "Hey Turdina… you okay?" Patty asked as Marco ran his hand over the silky sheets on the bed with a happy smile on his pretty face.

He turned and looked at the girls adorably, "I'm so sorry, but have we met?" His words were sincere and sweet.

The girls started to gush as they looked into his large brown eyes that had the loveliest eyelashes over them. "Man… they really did a number on you didn't they?" Said a honey sweet voice from the demon.

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Samantha Lucitor from the Underworld. My brother, Tom, is in line as the next ruler, but my family thought it would be a good idea to send me here in case he never gets a girlfriend after Princess Butterfly. You can call me Sam." Her tail came out from under the nightgown rather shy like. It then waved at Marco as he smiled and waved back remembering the hug they shared the other night for a moment before the memory fading away.

Sam hated this school, hell, she hated everything nowadays. The conversations with Tom were the only thing keeping her from burning the whole school down, well- that and she was looking forward to meeting the infamous Marco Diaz. Anyone that could piss off her brother as much as he did, were good people in her book.

Boy… was she in for a surprise!

"Hey there! I'm Erica, I was there when you gave that speech the other day, you were so cool!" Gushed a ram-horned girl with a big smile and curly locks in a creamy ivory. The lamb Princess started to feel her heartbeat faster now, that speech really moved her… in more than one way.

"Sup, I'm Patty, I thought you got out of here when I was kicking those jerkoff guard's asses?" Marco had a small smile painting his chiseled caramel face as the girls offered their names to him.

He placed his hands over his ears after hearing the foul language from the quad-armed Princess, "Profanity is the gateway to insanity!" He repeated unconsciously. The training still hard at work on his young mind.

Each girl looked completely different to him, while they were all beautiful in their own way.

Patty was clearly seen as the leader, she carried herself well and had the determination in her eyes to take charge. He felt she would make for an outstanding ruler that would fight for her people.

Erica was seen as the sweet innocent young lady that she was. Marco enjoyed the sound of her soothing voice. He would be sure to ask another time for her to sing for him. Her loyal subjects would look up at her and beam with pride when graced by her presence.

Sam had rather an odd effect on him, she seemed familiar. The horns on her head looked sharp and she had an air of demanding authority around her, but her tail. It showed that she was loving and cared for those that had accepted her.

His brain was search on where he knew the demon, but he was too tired to really set his mind on the task. Marco was happy for his accommodations and would thank Miss Heinous a hundred times over for choosing the girls to watch over him.

The Princesses looked at each other, "That's really not good… maybe you should get a bath first before sleeping, it will help you relax. And not to be rude, but you stink." Sam said without filter or concern for his feelings.

Marco had a look of horror as he lifted one arm into the air and got a sniff. The aroma didn't sit well with him, "Oh dear… I apologize! Whe-where's the powder room?"

He looked around and found another door in the room, "It's over there? You look pretty worn out, could you use a hand?" Patty had a lascivious smile on her thin, but pretty face. She didn't care if she got her rocks off from a male or female while locked away in the school. QPleasure does not discriminate.

She was now cracking her knuckles as she licked her lips until Erica elbowed her in the ribs, "I know what you're up to! Don't even think about it! You always do this when a new girl shows up!" She chastised in a barely restrained whisper.

Patty didn't pay the remarks any mind as Marco stepped back from them, Sam was pinching the bridge of her nose, sick of the stress of the school. "Why the hell did they group me up with you idiots again?"

Before the girls could start arguing, Marco stepped passed them and looked behind him, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine- ahhhh!"

Not paying attention as he addressed the girls while being unaccustomed to wearing heels, the young man fell backwards. Before hitting the ground, he looked up to find Patty was leaning over him with her arms keeping him from a painful impact, "I've heard of people falling for me, but this is ridiculous! Com'on, I'll get you there and help get the bath started at least."

Marco's face went bright red as Patty finished her comment with a wink and the hand on his tush gave a little squeeze, "I… I guess that would be okay. Thank you, I will be sure to find a way to repay you for your kindness Miss."

The four arm Princess stood up the male and placed one arm around the back of his neck and the other around his hip, "Don't mention it, there's no need to act all uptight in here. It's just us girls!" Marco was pulled closer to her as they walked into the bathroom.

"We really shouldn't leave her alone with Patty, let's go, Sam!" Erica didn't like this development one bit.

"Why should I care if she turns the new girl into a carpet muncher? Do you know how many thoughts I've had of what Patty can do with all her hands, AT ONCE TO ME?" Sam was clearly a touch frustrated.

"That's not helping!" Looks like Erica was fighting the same thoughts.

They kept going in circles about what to do, until they heard, "Ummmm ladies? Could you guys come in here for a second? I think you should _really_ see this?" Her voice sounded off from Patty's normal confident self.

That got the other girl's attention as they ran into the bathroom, Patty was on her knees in front of Marco. He had his hands over his face while naked as the day he was born, "Call me crazy, but that looks awfully like a c-" The four arm Princess was cut off.

**"COCK!" **Erica and Sam screamed out loud before smacking their hands and covering the other's mouth.

…

"You do know what will happen when those girls realize that Turdina isn't what she appears to be, my lady?" Gemini asked out loud.

Miss Heinous was laying in a large bubble bath as she let the stress of the day melt away, "Oh, I'm counting on what will happen. It has taken me far too long to find out the recipe to make the perfect Princess. Who would have thought that it was a boy like her would show so much promise? Now that I have Turdina under my full control, she'll have the other girls eating from my hands in no time!"

The robot takes a step back seeing her plan fully now, "That's absurd!"

"You forget your place, Gemini!" Miss Heinous looked at him in anger as her marks started to glow.

"Forgive me… what if someone comes looking for him? He must have a family, what will we do then?" All he wanted to do was to keep his master, the love of his life happy and safe.

"Turdina is from a place called Earth, from what I've gathered, they have no way of getting here." She wasn't worried at all.

"What about the Mewman Princess? We believe they arrived together for Ponyhead?" Gemini watched as one of Miss Heinous' legs came out from the water and was placed on the edge of the tub. It was the signal for him to rub her feet.

"Then we'll dismiss any knowledge of knowing Turdina, anyway, they have no grounds to inspect my school if their child isn't a student. There will never be a need to let him leave then. He can grow up to be the perfect little Princess while scratching that itch the girls get from time to time. Maybe, he'll even be a teacher one day!" She felt his hands wrapping around her feet.

The thought of seeing Marco before a large group of girls in a classroom that was hanging off each and every word from him was extraordinary. Instructing them on the ways to be excellent leaders and lovely disciplined young women in power. It was overwhelming as the older woman let the fantasy play in her mind.

He would stand proud on three inch heels with a pink striped business suit that hugged his body nicely and ended above his knees to show his long legs, but not in a sultty matter. The shirt would be open over his belly and chest to show off his D cup breasts that would intrigue anyone that looked at him longer than a few seconds with the way it highlighted his features.

Last would be stocking that matches the pink on his dress with small black silk bows in the back. His bust would show in a wonderful matter as Turdina stood up in the perfect posture with some curls hanging down his face as he wore fashionable reading glasses.

Aside from his main course of education, Turdina will also lead a class on the finer points of dancing. Miss Heinous will be sure to make him flexible in every way possible. She wouldn't be satisfied until the male could stand up right and hold his leg above his head.

His signature ponytail would keep the girls in a awww state of mind as they watched it sway in the air from his movements. They would pay extra attention as he turned his back on them to write on the board. His butt would be nice and plump with a wiggle that would hypnotizes its victim.

Marco's body would have their full focus captivated and begging to want to learn more from him, but there would be only one student that would outshine from the others. For that special student, she would be rewarded greatly by her Sensei and take part in an extracurricular activity.

The young man would take extra care of the girl's body and teach her the joys of making love. He would bring pleasure to every inch of her and then instruct the grasshopper on how to take care of her King and Nation.

Then the student would share her tails with the others and in turn, it would make them all strive to take part in the special activity. Miss Heinous knew better than anyone else, the harm that would be caused when a woman couldn't release some pent-up frustration in a proper way.

The heavens knew what kind of destruction she can release on any poor soul that crossed her path. When she was sexually frustrated, she would take more girls away and have their life for drained to keep her youth.

Hearing their screams as their life was literally sucked out them, got her off and always left the chair the older woman was sitting on. Slick with her post orgasm fluids with the mess she caused. The feeling of shame never washed over her body as Gemini prepare the next girl for the treatment.

He would do his master's bidding day or night. It never matters what the cause was, the short cyborg would happily get on the ground on all fours, as she placed her feet on his back. He lived to sever her in anyway she wanted.

Sadly, she would never know or understand the love he had for Miss Heinous...

Toys and fingers would only go so far, but having a cock like the very large one Marco had between his legs on hand and at her disposal. It would keep the girls panties soaked and wanting to learn more to show they were the best and ready for his special praise.

Even the most rebellious and confrontational Princess would submit to his will. His discipline measures would be quick and swift, but all the while encouraging the young lady to accept her training. Marco was a kind soul and had the patience of a Shaolin monk, he would never give up on any of the girls under his care. They would all be reward for the accomplishments made by him and his body.

Miss Heinous was known for her harsh treatment to the girls, Marco would be the one they could come to and confide their deepest secrets to. His goal in life would be to spread the word on how a Princess should conduct herself. He would live it, breath it and fuck it into every girl that were in his sight.

Miss Heinous would greatly reward him for all his efforts with the girls, she would have him report to her chambers late at night. The older woman would wear her finest lingerie and wait for him on her bed. Marco would know to come in and not say a word, he would walk to the edge of the bed and assumed the position by getting on his knees.

Then he would gently pull one of her legs and kiss the soft flesh while his other hand caresses her lower body, just how she taught him. All hist raining would come together and give her the perfect stress reliever that would come daily in her life. It was all so perfect and wonderful as she smiled to herself.

Even she had to admit that Marco was easy on the eyes. In time, he could stand beside Miss Heinous as an equal rather than as a student. While the second phase of his training consisted with another device as she studied his body closely.

His hard members had left a large wet spot that she could only assume was per cum. The older woman hiked up his dress for a better look. To her shock and amazement, his rod bounced up and down in happiness of it's release.

The headmaster had never been with a man, even after all the centuries she lived, the opposite sex never gave her the urge to consummate, but with Marco...

He was a young man with the body and looks of a woman. Looking down at his smooth thighs made her core temperature rise several degrees thanks to her monster half.

She looked around the chamber to make sure she was alone and wouldn't be disturbed. Her hands ran along his legs and thighs as he purred out loud. Miss Heinous' tail would show itself and gently pass along Marco's face.

"My dear Princess Turdina, you will be the key on making my reform school the goto for every Kingdom to send their daughters in need of a proper education…" As she spoke to him, her hands wrapped around his member.

"Haaaaaa! Ye-yes… Miss Heinous… I'll always do… as you please!" His eyes looked into hers wanting nothing more than to make her every wish come true.

The older woman smile grew as she felt her hands getting wet and looked down. She was shocked to see what she was doing as her hands went up and down his member. His cock would pulsate and squirt more precum with each stroke.

He was in desperate need of cumming, she couldn't believe how hot his member was as she continued on. "My, my, Turdina! Look what you've gone and done! My hand is filthy! Why don't you be a darling and clean it?" Her wet slick hand was up to his face now.

Marco nodded and leaned forward as he opened his mouth. Miss Heinous placed her fingers into his hungry orifice as the male shut his eyes and cleaned the digits.

"Hmmmmm!" He licked each and every one of them clean and kissed her hand all over. The flavor was warm and inviting to him as his mind went wild wanting more.

The older woman started to laugh, "Just look at you! I literally have you eating from my hands!" She placed her second hand to his face as Marco did the same as the other.

He only moaned wanting his flavor even more. Miss Heinous pulled back her hand and found it spotless, "Fantastic work Turdina! I think we should mark this special occasion."

She lifted his dress a little more as Marco's eyes followed one of her hands that went just over his cock. The hand started to glow as he felt a warm feeling, it felt like something was being printed onto his skin. There was a small sting feeling as he winced in pain over what was happening.

"There we go! You are the first to bear this mark, don't disappoint me, Turdina!" He looked down at the brand with pride and then back to the woman.

"I won't let you down Miss Heinous… I swear it! Thank you!" The older woman sits upright and looked over her handy work.

"Brilliant my lady!" Miss Heinous was ajared from her thought, she loved when praised as the memory turned her on, she soon sank deeper into the water and thought about all the other things that Turdina's training will cover as she placed a hand over her sex.

…

**"COCK!"** Erica and Sam screamed out loud while smacking their hands and covering the other's mouth.

"Yeah… that's what I was about to say." Patty said staring at his five inch flaccid cock as the Princesses looked over Marco's whole body, his figure easily made them jealous. While very clear he was a male, he did have curves in all the right places.

**Reaper- Seems like you guys are enjoying the story. You know I love reviews, so be sure to leave some words about what's on your mind!**

**Next chapter doesn't have a name yet, but it's already completed and ready to be posted!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bath Time**

The girls noticed what seemed to be a tattoo over his cock of a pink bow with two inch tails at the bottom. It had shadows to contrast the bow so it wasn't solid pink, as odd as it was to find, it suited Marco's body well.

Each girl had their eyes drawn to specific areas on him, Patty looked up at Marco wanting his meatstick in her mouth and smacked along her face.

Then was his chest, his bust was a fine perky B cup with nipples that looked delicious and made Erica's mouth water.

Last was his flat toned stomach that lead down to his wide hips and rather large rump. Sam wanted to dig her teeth into the thick mounds that he must of gotten from his mother.

What really caught their eyes was how smooth his skin looked and the excited skin tone. As the girls drooled, Sam was the first to get her bearing, "Ummmm Turdina… where are you from again?"

Marco lowered his hands and did his best to cover his chest and cock, "Yo-you never asked… I don't know? I can't remember anything before today. All I can recall is my studies with Miss Heinous?" As tears formed in his eyes, he tried to look away from them.

He was ashamed by not properly answering her question leaning his head to the side as his mind repeated what she had asked over and over again. It was troubling for him as tears were building up and a trembling feeling in his stomach made him feel like he was going to pass out.

"So cute…" Erica's face was a blushing mess as she seemed to breathing out steam from her opened mouth.

Patty had been looking at Marco like a meal ready to eat this whole time, Sam stepped up and pulled him into a hug. He was frozen stiff, "Hey, everything is going to be alright…" This was awkward for the demon, but it felt like the right thing to do as there was something about him that just made her want to touch the male. It reminder her when Marco pulled her into a hug as she broke down in his arms.

Nothing was said or done for a short time, Marco was going over his training on what to do in this situation. His eyes were glossed over in tears as he cried harder and held Sam for dear life.

The wailing sounds coming from him brought the other girls back to reality, Marco collapsed as Sam was on her knees holding him. He was trying to roll himself into a ball and disappear from their sight, "I'm so sorry, **I'm so sorry**, I'm so sorry, **I'm so sorry."**

Marco's voice would break from his new feminate tone and back to his normal. The girls didn't know what to do as this went on. His first day of training was too much, images of Star and his red hoodie came in waves.

The male knew something was wrong as he felt like he didn't belong in his own body, but the brainwashing from earlier started to take over. He was reciting some of the rhyming subliminal messages, "Embrace a Princess mentality. Wash away your individuality." Came to his mind and it felt right to say.

Then he saw Jackie, his all-time crush, but she soon changed into a man that had his cock up against his nose, _"You know what to do baby, suck it like a good girl!"_

The thought frightened him as he tried to drown out the image and the want to service a male. He kept on repeating to himself over and over the other Princess phrases he had been forced to memorize, "Deep in every heart slumbers a dream, and the couturier knows it: every girl is a Princess."

Sam was petting his long ponytail as she looked up at the other girls. Erica and Patty were at his side, "Hey Turdina, I'm sorry we can't really help with what's going on, but we'll be here for you in any way you need!" The lamb said as she placed a hand on his back.

Marco poked his head out from the warm cave he found himself in as his wet eyes sparkled, "*sniff* really?"

**"Awwwwwwwwww!"** The girls couldn't get over how cute and innocent he could be.

Sam stood up and pulled Marco up, she cupped her hands on his face, "Listen, why don't you take a bath and we'll wait for you. Then we can talk and get to the bottom of this, how does that sound?"

The young man smiled, but rocked his head in a no fashion as his hands settled on her hips and pulled her closer to him. The warming feeling coming off her body, made him feel safe, "If it's alright with you, I would rather not be alone right now." He looked over to Patty and Erica.

"Please…" The tears kept on falling over his blushing cheeks.

The cuteness was killing Patty, she ripped him from Sam's hands. His face was smashed into her chest as her arms wrapped around him, "Oh sweetie… don't you worry! Mama Patty is here for you!"

Marco's eyes were wide open, but he soon relaxed as he enjoyed the comfort and the smell coming from her while his arms wrapped around her lower back. Erica smiled as she went to the tub and started the water, "Hey, why don't you get the bottle over there so we can get a bubble bath going for her. That always helps me when I've had a long day!" Sam looked over to where the finger was pointed.

"Yeah, sure." The demon felt kind of sad for Marco, it was clear that his first day of training, was too much for him. His mind was still in a fragile state and ready to snap at any moment if pushed too hard for answers. There was still the bugging feeling in the back of her head that made her really question who he is.

"Shhhhh shhhhhh shhhh, everything is fine now. We'll take good care of you." Patty rocked her body as the whimpering sounds died down from the boy.

Everything was quiet until the water was turned on, he jumped from the noise, "Poor thing…" Erica rubbed her hand on his bare back, this was the first time she had ever seen a male in such a state. It was alarming to the lamb, but she had to stay strong.

"Okay, the bubbles are going and the tub will be filled in no time, why don't you get in, Turdina?" Sam offered a hand to him, Marco looked at it in fear, but the smile on the young woman said he was safe now.

Slowly, his hand reached to her's, "There ya go, I'll help you." There were two steps leading into the tub that could easily fit them all.

Marco's toes gently dipped into the warm water that had steam rising from it, he hummed out loud as he sat in the tub, "Thank you, this is nice!" He smiled at the girls as their hearts started to beat faster again. The heat in the room didn't help with the sensation they were feeling between their legs.

"Sadly… it is quite lonely here all by myself…" He sank his head into the water and blew bubbles from his mouth.

Sam and Erica heard a rustling sound behind them, they soon found Patty naked, "What? I'm not going to do anything dirty to him!" They arched an eyebrow up at her comment.

Marco looked at them after being called him and searched the room, "Ummmm excuse me? But I don't see any boys here? Miss Heinous made it very clear to me, that males are not allowed on the premises."

The group of girls looked at each other and then huddle up together, "He really doesn't know? What did that sick bitc... I mean, what did Miss Heinous do to him? And why are you naked?" Even if they spoke in a low tone, Sam didn't want to upset Marco, but she was still annoyed with Patty.

"Look, it's clear that his training is like nothing any of us been though. I'm just trying to help…" Help on getting herself off is more like it.

They narrowed their eyes at her, Patty could almost read their minds, "Fine! Why don't you guys join us then?" Then a sound got their attention as they looked over at Macro to find him splashing water on his face and chest while he giggled.

The male then stands up to rinse away his worries as he turned his back on them. The girls were drooling while they watched the steam leaving his body and casting a soft glow around him. Sam felt her lady boner stiffening imagining a tramp stamp over his crack with her name in the center.

Patty was licking her lips ready to taste his hot latin skin all over. She could see herself keeping him as her favorite little pet. The blonde would hold and love him while sucking all his cum out forever and ever.

The lamb's thoughts we're nowhere near as tamed as the other two, she saw herself on her knees while he held her face up against his lower cheeks. Marco would call her dirty names and belittle her as she ate his ass while giving him a reach around and begged for seconds. Then when he was ready, she would give her body to him to ravage and do as he pleased whenever he wanted.

Sam and Patty looked up at Erica's thought bubble in disgust. They stared at each other and shrugged as all their thoughts combined into an even dirtier scene.

Marco could feel their eyes running all over his body, he looked over his shoulder and at them, "Come on girls! The water feels great!" He leaned his head to the side and smiled with his eyes closed.

"So cute…" Erica's nose was bleeding from the display, she was soon naked and standing beside the young man. The girls looked over at the spot she was, just to see her clothes hitting the ground.

Patty extends two arms at Sam and pulled her in, "Look at how beautiful _she_ is! Don't you just wanna eat _her _all up?" The demon then felt a tongue run up from her neck to ear. It gave her a cold shiver while watching the two _girls _splashing each other. The sight was making her hot as hell as her nipples stiffened.

"Alright, but don't push her into anything she's not comfortable with! You got it?" Patty smiled and placed her two free arms behind her back as she crossed her fingers.

"You got it boss, need any help out of your nightgown?" Her four hands pulled off the garment without waiting for a response, as her hands went to the panties. Sam put a stop to her actions.

"I can take care of that, go get in the bath already!" She was blushing and couldn't stop looking at the girl's busts. The demon Princess wouldn't say she's gay, but being locked up in a place like the reform school. A girl had to find a way to pass the time, sometimes it was an encounter with a random girl in a broom closet or maybe a truth or dare game that went a little too far.

Patty smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Anything you say!"

She pulled away and swayed her hips as the blond Princess entered the bath, "Feeling any better, Turdina?" Erica asked as they saw the newest addition into the tub.

"Oh yes! Very much! Thank you for being so kind to me!" Marco liked the group he was part of, Patty moved over to him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Why don't you relax a little, you're carrying a lot of stress back here!" Her other two arms went over to his ribs and sat him on her lap before Marco knew what was happening.

"Oh, gosh hmmmmmmmm… that feels… haaaa… wonderful!" The boy was putty in her hands right now.

"What can I say, I'm awesome when it comes to massages!" Patty's hands started to drift up and down his body. She could do anything she wanted with the cover of the bubbles on top of the water as her lower hands went over to his thighs.

Sam was now in the bath across from Marco, "You just be sure to tell Patty to stop if you get uncomfortable, she can get a little handsy at times."

"I'll haaaa… keep that in mind mmm hmmm." He shuts his eyes and leaned his head back as Erica made her way next to Sam to get a better look at his face.

"Wow… he looks so dirty making those sounds, I can't stop touching myself!" Even Sam had to admit how erotic this looked as Patty was now kissing Marco's neck softly.

"I need to cool off!" It was too much for her as she dipped her head into the water. Sam was soon drawn to the area between Marco's legs. She could see Patty's hands lightly making passes at the hardening member.

Her eyes almost popped out, _"Holy fuck balls! He's hung like a warnicorn!"_ While gasping, Sam had inhaled some water, her head popped out the water as she violently coughs out loud and fell on top of Erica.

"Hehehe you alright, Sam? See anything you liked?" Patty soon wrapped both her hands on Marco's cock and was pleasantly surprised with his fully harden size. Not like she should be, he did have an impressive package as one hand tighten around his pleasantly plump sack.

"Haaaaaa… oh gosh!" He moaned out loud as his lips made their way to Patty's neck. His training was kicking in now as he recalled how much the women on the projector loved this. She finds this as an invitation to continue on as the four arm Princess started to play with his nipples that were begging for attention.

Erica soon understood what was happening, she helped Sam catch her breath and then crawled up to Marco on all fours. He had a clear view of her wet behind poking out from the waterline as her bust jiggled, "Princess Turdina… have you ever been kissed before?"

Sam's eyes spotted the whitetail on the small of Erica's back. She had to stop the urge to touch the rump in front of her. The demon sat back and watched closely on where this was going.

Marco let out another deep moan as he felt Patty tugging his nipples as far as they would go and squeezing his cock head while his hip would thrust. He looked over to the lamb Princess with lidded eyes, "Haaaa… no… I don't think so?" He stared at her pick soft lips and licked his own.

Patty winked at Erica to go ahead, she knew what was going to happen next, "Well… would it be okay if I kissed you right now? Because that's all I want to do!"

She was mere inches away from his face now, Marco slowly nodded, "Forgive me… if I'm not good at it…"

Erica's grin widened as she closed in on her target, she stopped short as her breath hovered over his lips. Marco tried to reach up to the kiss, but Patty held him in place as her grip tightened on his cock and balls. "HAAAAAAA-"

His mouth was wide open as Marco screamed out loud, that's what Erica was waiting for. Her mouth crashed down on his as she was now on her knees and towering over him, "Oh, I've taught you well girl!" Said Patty as she watched the girls and stroked his cock some more.

The blonde and Erica were a team, they played together and roped in the new girls after she was trained to Patty's standards. The lamb Princess really came out of her shell when hanging with Patty… maybe not the best influence on someone as easily influenced like the lamb, "Nugh mmmmmm…"

Sam was boiling with sexual frustration as her hands darted down to her sex. She could feel her slick fluid covering her fingers, "No need to stay way over there, why don't you come over here?" Patty pulled one hand away from Marco and wiggled a finger to the demon to join them.

She looked at them with hungry eyes, "Re… remember what I said about pushing her too far…"

Sam stayed in place for a moment hearing the girls moans slipping around their lips. Patty was enjoying feeling Marco's hips thrusting to her movement as she dug her nails into the slit on the head of his cock, "Mmmm… it's been too long since the last time I've had a clit this big in my hands!"

"Oh brother… did you really call her you know what a clit?" Even Sam had to say that was hot in her mind as she laid on top of Erica's back and ran her hands on Marco's chest. Feeling his puffy nipples between her fingers as she squeezed them and hearing him squeal, made the demon's sex clinch as some juices squirted out.

"Yes, yes I did!" Patty said in a matter of fact tone.

The lamb Princess ends their kiss with a strand of saliva still connecting them, "I-I-I think we should… get a better look at that clit…"

"You read my mind, but I want to see something else first." Sam reached out to one of Marco's hands, he was slightly pulled away from the girls.

"Oh yeah? Just what might that be?" Patty asked as she guided Erica onto her lap and dominated the lamb with her kisses.

"You'll see…" Sam placed the male's elbows on the edge of the tub, he was now on his knees as he felt hands raising his butt out of the water.

He didn't know what to make of this and looked over his shoulder to the girls, "Did… did I do something wrong, I apologize if I did?"

His hole winked at them three times as he offered a kind embarrassed smile to them, "Oh Mewni… just look at that…" Erica had a stream of blood fire out her nose and laid her back up against the tub wall next to Patty and almost drowned. The four arm girl grabbed the top of Erica's hair to make sure she wouldn't go under the water line.

Marco's upper body was leaning outside the tub while he puffed out his chest and arched his lower back to spread his cheeks wide open. His rear wiggled in the air as his thighs squeezed his balls together. For some reason, the male felt sexy and empowered as he knew all eyes were on him right now.

"They… they almost look like in a shape of a heart." Erica said as Patty was playing with her kitty, she was referring to his sack that was smooth and glistening from the light still covered in water.

"Yeah… they do…" Sam was fingering her tight pussy with two eyes shut. All she could think of was planting her face between his cheeks and being smothered to death by them as her tail whipped in excitement.

Patty smiled and was glad that Sam was getting with the program now, "Hey Turdina, why don't you shove your clit between your legs?"

It was a simple request that made him blush, "My what?" Seemed like Marco didn't have a single clue about his own anatomy.

Erica bit her lower lip suppressing a giggle fit, the male stands up on his knees and turned to the girls. They couldn't stop staring at his cock as it swung in the air at full mass. The lamb stands up with her pussy in his face, "Don't worry about it, I didn't know what a clit was before Patty showed me."

**Reaper- Looks like we're getting to the real dirty part of the story! Originally, I planned to post this whole thing as one chapter coming in at 6k words.**

**I decided to split in half to keep in line with each chapter about 3.5k words. Now! If you really want to see what happens before 1230 hours, mountain time tomorrow!**

**Be sure to leave reviews that gives me something to sink my teeth into! Like Smiling Lemon review about wanting to see more of Turdina as a teacher and dancing naked.**

**That's so on the list of things that need to happen! Thank you for reading and I humbly await your thoughts and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Face Down, Ass Up**

She placed two fingers on her sex and sprayed the outter lips, "You see that little nub right there?" Erica was now closer to his face.

Marco thought the position the lamb was in, was unladylike, but he paid close attention as her fingers caressed her clit and felt the heat coming from the area, "Yes… I see it…"

"Goooooood… it's called a clitoris, we call it a clit for short. Some also call it the love button on a girl." After showing off a little more, Erica went on her knees and grabbed Marco's cock.

"Haaaaa mmm hmmm…" He closed his eyes and enjoyed the stroking motion.

Patty went over to Sam's ear again as the demon was licking her lips, "Damn I did a great job on showing Erica how to embrace her perverted side! Just look at her go!"

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah… kinda shocked she's doing that, she never really talks in class."

The four arm Princess smiled as her hands went up to Sam's horns and rub them much like how Erica was playing with Marco's cock. Sam shut her eyes and felt her pussy twitch in her hands, "Just hold on a little longer… I know how much you love to eat ass, you dirty bitch, but your secret is safe with me!"

Sam didn't care right now and just wanted to lick Marco all over and his tasty hole, "Don't… don't call me that ever again… or I'll rip off your titis and feed them to you…" Maybe she did care a little.

Patty pulled back a little as the demon looked up at her with three bright eyes, "Eh… note taken…"

After Erica made sure Marco's cock was at full size, standing at a proud eight in a half inches and two in a half inches thick. She laid her left ear over his heart to hear it beating, "Your… your clit is bigger than ours… so it'll be more fun to play with! It's so perfect!"

This was the first real cock she ever held, the toys she had paled in comparison and the heat in her hand was unreal, "Hmmmmmm… I'm-I'm-I'm happy to hear that!" Marco was as giddy as a schoolgirl as his cock was being fondled as he placed a hand on top of her head.

The lamb felt a soft petting motion soon after, her train of thought was ajar as Marco's fingers dug into her scalp. He then placed his nose on top of her head, "Haaaaaa! Keep going… don't stop…" The stroking on his cock slowed down and he had to remind Erica of her task.

Erica was barely holding onto consciousness as she felt her body begging him to never stop. A trail of drool was pouring out her mouth much like a waterfall and down his smooth belly and over his member.

"Ahhhhh!" Feeling the hot fluid over his rod, brought the lamb back to reality.

"Sorry about that, but you have something very special here, Turdina. You see this part?" They both looked down as Erica ran one finger over the head. His percum and her saliva mixed together as her finger went in circles.

Marco's hips thrusted wanting the area to be played with more, "I thought you might have liked that, this is the head of your clit. It's really sensitive and when you've had more than you can handle!" Her fingers started to play with the fluid coming out of his slit by drawing strands of the liquid away from his cock with her finger.

"Haaaaa! Yes… mmmmmmm what will happen?" Erica licked her lips and wanted nothing more than to be choking on his dick, but she pulled away from Marco with a smile on her face as he looked at her with a confused look.

"I wouldn't want to spoil it for you silly!" She said and then sucked her finger clean, he was on the edge of cumming and it came to a screeching halt. His body was ready for it as his mind craved the release, but like the good Princess that he is, Marco would wait.

"Okay… if you say so… should I go back to doing what Patty asked?" All the girls nodded and he then went back to his former position, the male widens his legs and used his left hand to shove his cock between the opening behind him.

He shuts his legs tight with his cock poking out and saying hello to them, "Oh fuck me running…" Sam's fingers we're picking up speed.

"Look how big and thick it is…" Erica was drooling as she saw some more clear fluid seeping from his slit.

Marco had to lift his hips higher to keep his cock out of the water, it was almost down to the back of his knees, "Is… is that a good thing? Will my King like it like that?" He was so turned on being out in the open like this, his rear hole was puckering up in joy.

"I think so, why don't Sam show you what your King will do with it?" Patty stands up before the demon. Sam couldn't choose where to keep her eyes pointed.

In front of her was the four arm Princess' pussy as water dripped from her breasts and down her body. The other site was Marco shaking his butt with anticipation and wanting someone to touch him all over.

Patty then placed her hands on the demon's horns and guided her face to Marco's ass. Sam's biggest weak spot on her body was her horns, no one dared to find out, but the four arm Princess was a risk-taker. The demon loved when a girl would hold onto them and dug their pussy into her face.

She didn't even try to put a stop to the action as Sam's mouth hung wide open, welcoming it's meal. The Underworld Princess then placed her hands on the soft rump and buried her nose into the only hole as the tip of her tail flicked over Marco's cock head. "*sniff*... *sniff* mmmmmmmhmmmmm Mewni. That's some high-quality grade A asshole…" Her long tongue slipped out her fang-filled mouth and tickled his sack.

"HAAAAAA! My word…!" Marco's body twitched every time he felt the wet hot muscle run over his sensitive flesh. Sam's hands went over his soft mounds as she closed the flesh around her face.

"Ghaaaaaa fuuuuuuuuu!" Just feeling his skin on her made the demon cum. Her body was convulsing uncontrollably as she held onto Marco's hips.

"Haaaaaa hisssssss!" The male yelped out loud as he felt her claws digginh into his skin. Marco bit his bottom lip as he wiggled his rump some more, but there was no shaking her off.

Sam was like a lioness that finally caught the zebra she was chasing. Her claws sank deep into the soft, yet firm rear of her prey. Then her mouth would lock down onto the flesh and never let go until she was full from her male.

Patty ran her hand down Sam's back and over her sex as she saw the demon's claws braking Marco's skin. The blonde leaned over to her ear, "Like that, huh? You must have it really bad for Turdina to cum like that. Be careful to hurt her much now."

Sam nodded as she loosened her grip on his body and felt two fingers slipped inside of her. Her eyes widen as she sank her teeth lightly on the edge of Maco's hole while slapping his cheeks on her face, "Mmmmmhaaaaa!"

The demon pulled her tail to her chest as it wrapped around a nipple. It tighten around the stiff nub as she came down from her high, "Oh-oh-oh! Sam… oh that feels haaaaaa!" Marco was grateful that she eased up on his rear, but he couldn't form a proper sentence due to her mouth.

Erica got closer to the girls hearing a slurping sounds coming from Sam while watching Patty finger fucking her, "Ho-how you doing, Turdina?" She could only assume the male was loving the contact as he laid his face on the edge of the tub.

"It… it… it feels sooooooooo wonderful!" He ends his comment with his tongue hanging outside his mouth. He felt Sam kissing and biting his flesh and wanted more.

Patty pulls out her fingers and placed them in the lamb's mouth to taste, "If you like that Turdina, just wait! Sam has one of the longest tongues around here. Let me show you what it can really do!" The demon was getting high off his scent while her tail wrapped around his large cock. She had stars in her eyes as Patty moved her head up and placed her lips onto Marco's moist hole.

He felt his rear almost splitting in half as Sam dug her claws into the thick mounds to ease accuse to her prize. There was zero hesitation as her tongue sunk deep into his hole and found his prostate with no problem.

"GHAAAAAAA!" The boy fell over as his face was shoved onto the ground while his rear was up in the air. His feet were out of the water as well as they jerked around in the air, Sam was eating his ass like a hungry beast and the sounds coming from her we're inhuman, even to demons.

Marco mouth was open as he drooled on the ground with his eyes crossed in a sea of pleasure, "I guess she's really into eating ass? I was just bluffing before." Patty released the demon as she laughed out loud and let's Sam play until her heart was content.

Erica sits up on her knees next to the four arm Princess, "Mmmmmmm, so that's how Sam taste? Wow… that looks so dirty and hot! His clit is leaking even more now!"

The male kept his cock locked in place as his thighs were rubbing each other trying to rub the hard-on. One of Sam's hands traveled down to his cock as she removed her tail, first, it was just one finger running the length of it. She wanted him to beg to release his seed and make a mess on her hand.

It was pure bliss for her to hear his bitch cry, she wondered if Marco would ever be into something like this when they would finally meet? Her mind wandered to the boy more now, the photos she had of him would make her smile and know one day, she would leave this place.

Patty and Erica watched Sam tongue fuck his ass as they touched each other, "Fuck I-I-I can't wait to have that thing deep inside of me…" The lamb said out loud as her partner was fingers were deep in her pussy.

"I'll be right there to lick his dick clean and suck your pussy dry after he cums in you!" Patty was starving to have fresh man seed going down her throat.

"HAAAA! Sam… oh, gosh… girls... something… something is happening!" Marco's voice went higher in pitch as his cock felt funny.

"Ohhhhh… I don't think she remembers the feeling of cumming? Let's give her a hand!" Patty pulled Erica as Sam moved to the side and let them play as she continued to service his hole. Their noses pressed along his shaft as their tongues ran all over his cock and thighs.

The demon grabbed his balls rather tight as Marco's eyes were shut tight and breathing heavily on the cold tile, being assaulted on all fronts was making his head spin as he started to scream out loud, "Ahhhhhhh!" The spunk that had been brewing in his sack covered his thighs and the girls playing with his cock.

Patty and Ecira had taken turns to cap the main line that gave them the sweet juices of his ecstasy. Marco's load had been building up for so long, the girls swallowed his cum in large gulps as it spilled all over their mouths.

Sam couldn't stop as she felt the contractions of his orgasm tightly wrap around her tongue that was buried inside him. When it was over, she removed her tongue and started to bite at his bubble butt and placed a finger in his hole while pressing on the prostate harder.

"Ohhhhhh haaaaa I-I-I!" The finger in him was going faster now and all Marco could do was moan into his second orgasm as the girls licked all over.

Once the demon knew she milked him dry, she pulled away and used her arm to whip away the spit from her mouth and chin. Sam was quite happy with her handy work as Marco looked ready to fully fall out the tub at any second.

Patty thought that was enough by now as she pulled Erica away from the back of his thighs that she was cleaning, "Okay, let Turdina catch her breath. Help me get her back in here." The girls each got a hold of him as Sam sat Marco on the edge of the tub with the girl. He laid his head on the demon's shoulder.

"That was… AMAZING!" He curled up tight to Sam with his cock still up in the air. She smiled and brushed a lock of hair from his face as his breath caressed her lips.

"Yeah, I can really tell." Erica said as she licked Patty's face clean. The blonde was standing with her arms crossed and very proud of the outcome on tonight's events.

The group started to giggle as the male was still trying to get his breathing under control. He was so happy right now as he grabbed Sam's hand and placed a kiss on it, "I've… I've never felt like this before!" He placed her hand on his face and smiled.

Sam placed her forehead on his, "I should be thanking you! It's been such a long time since I actually enjoyed the company I found myself with!" They started to giggle some more.

"Hey! That was mean!" Erica was not happy about that comment. It wasn't her fault that she always felt awkward around the demon. Sam was a sexy powerful young woman and very much the lamb's type.

Sadly, anytime the two were together, Erica didn't know how to start a conversation and would awkwardly mumble until the demon left the room.

"Meh, it's not a big deal to me." Patty and Sam have been in a few confrontations that ended up physical, and not in a good way. The girls didn't dislike one another, they just knew to stay out of the others way.

Marco looked over to the other girls as Sam got closer to him, "I'm just so happy to be with all of you! Hope we can all become great friends and care for each other!"

The girls smiled as Patty placed an arm behind Erica's neck, "I think we can make something work out, now that you're here with us."

**Reaper- This is the halfway point on phase 1. Next chapter will dig deeper into Marco's well being and mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who Am I?**

Sam was giving Marco a confused look as she looked into his eyes while pulling his chin to her face. She saw something she didn't before. He looked familiar? "_That beauty mark… I've seen it before!"_

She was racking her brain trying to pinpoint where she had seen it before, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. A photo Star offered her came to mind and gave the demon her answer, "Turdinai… what's your real name?"

He didn't know what to say, Marco sat up straight and placed his knees together while his hands sat on top of them, "I'm sorry Sam, but I don't understand your question?"

The demon narrowed her eyes on him and got closer to his face, "Yo Underworld freak? What's up your ass? Stop giving her the fifth degree." Patty didn't like this, she then watched as Sam's eyes had a small flame around them

She placed her hands on the male's temples as her tail went behind his head to put their foreheads together, "Shut up, I'm looking into her mind to get some damn answers!"

Marco was worried as he placed his hands on top of hers, "Sam… I'm scared… please don't look in there…" Even he knew something was wrong with him, but he wouldn't dare and tell the girls and ruin their happiness.

The young man could feel her poking around in his head as if she was shrunken down while walking around in his mind. She had no regard for him as she smashed through walls that were locked in his mind to ensure the training would sit in probably, "Stop it! You told us to not make her do anything she doesn't want!" Erica stands up and placed a hand on the demon's shoulder.

It didn't stop Sam, "I know what I'm doing… oh, my... Mewni!" The last barrier fell as his original life came crashing down on both their minds. During Marco's training, Miss Heinous had several visits with him. She used a different machine in the shape of a halo that was placed over his head.

The device sealed away his past life memoirs, the strongest were the ones with Star in it. He fought so long and hard to hold onto with what made me Marco Diaz, but Miss Heinous had plenty of time on her hands.

"_Patiences is a virtue my dear Princess Turdina…" _Was the last thing Marco and Sam heard before their link was broken.

The halo helped with making sure the subliminal messages were sunk deep into his mind. It also helped with his new form… it broke his mind… built him from the ground up to fully become Princess Turdina... and that was only day one of his training.

Sam's eyes welled up with tears after seeing the atrocities that were done to him first hand, she backed away from Marco and fell over into the bath. The male sat there with his wide eyes blinking, he rubbed his face, **"Sa… Sam… who am I?"** His voice was deeper now, he looked around his new surroundings.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Patty pulled Marco into her chest and started to pet his head.

He started to cry again, **"Her? Why did you call me her? I'M A BOY!"** Marco looked down to see the changes done to his body.

"That's… that's Marco fucking Diaz! He's friends with Star Butterfly, the guy that Tom thinks is trying to move on his ex!" Sam couldn't believe what she was saying or the training Miss Heinous had conducted on him.

**"Star? Star? WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M SCARED!"** He tried to push Patty away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! You're safe with us!" Erica grabbed his hands.

**"I DON'T KNOW YOU! WHERE'S STAR?! I WAS JUST WITH HER! I WANT TO GO HOME- AHHHHHHH!"** He felt a pounding sensation in his head, the pressure felt like his right eye was going to pop out as he leaned over and held his head.

Sam was disgusted with what she saw in his mind, he was a happy shy boy that knew how to take care of himself when in danger. She also saw the blossoming love he had for Star, the only girl that made him feel like he could take on the world and anything that came at them. Once he was in Miss Heinous grip, she had peeled back what made him Marco Diaz and was making Princess Turdina.

"How could she do that to him…" Sam had tears running down her three eyes as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't believe what Miss Heinous was doing to him and had no plans on ever letting him leave.

Another part of his training was to be a plaything for the girls at the school. He would be offered to them much like a teacher would give a good student a gold star. He learned the ins and outs on how to bring men and women to the heights of sexual euphoria. The demon knew the older woman was crazy with power, but this was a new level of low.

"SAM! UNDO THIS NOW BEFORE THE GUARDS COME IN HERE!" Patty had to take over the situation before it got out of hand, Marco still maintained his strength as he was putting up a decent fight against her and Erica.

The demon Princess snapped out of it and placed her hands on his temple, "I really don't want to do this to you, but you need to try and relax!" Sam was working on the damage she caused, it was the only way to calm him down as she pieced together the barriers.

**"NO! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER THAT!"** He was doing his best to get away from them. The memories kept on coming in waves that would get stronger the closer it brought him back to being a Princess. It was like Turdina was rejecting the truth as Marco Diaz was trying to reclaim his body and self.

**"PLEASE,** I'm begging you. **STOP IT! HAAAAA…** oh… gosh… **IT HURTS!"** His voice went from normal to a high female pitch.

Sam's hands started to burn as she placed his former self back behind the seal, after a minute or so. The task was done as Marco passed out on Patty, "What the hell was that all about and who the fuck is Marco Diaz?"

The four arm Princess moved Turdina into Erica's arms. She then pulled Sam out of the tub, "Hey! Let go of me damn it!"

Sam jerked herself away and assumed a fighting stance, "Chill the fuck out and tell me what just happened!"

The demon just stared her down, "I'm not in the mood for a fight, but I'll put you in your place if I have to!" Patty cracked her knuckles.

The girls were about to go at it, Erica would have none of that, "Quit it you two! We need to help Turdina! Please Sam, tell us what you saw… for her." Sam looked down at Marco's face as he had a light snore while sleeping.

He looked so adorable, but she was the only one that knew what had happened to him seeing it herself, "Okay… I'm still having a hard time piecing it all together myself. Like I said before, that's Marco Diaz, he's from Earth. His dimension is nothing like ours, he was a really cute guy… someone I wanted to get to know when we finally did meet."

Sam blushed about being so blunt about her feelings, she kept to herself while at the school. "He and Star were going to bust out Pony Head for her birthday, this place didn't sit well with him also when they arrived. He wanted all of us to be free and be who we really are… but he was captured."

Erica smiled remembering his speech, "Should have known only a boy had the courage to start a revolution like he did…" She looked down at him and brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

"You said it… what did that bitch do to him when he was captured?" Patty went over to Marco and sat on the edge of the tub.

"It wasn't pretty… she was making him the perfect Princess. That fucking training… oh, Mewni! It was disgusting with the things that screen had shown him…" Sam only got a small taste of it and it shocked her to the core.

While she is from the Underworld and self-indulgent one was the norm, the things he saw turned her stomach upside down. "He fought hard… but everyone breaks at some point. He's meant to be a toy for us…"

The girl didn't understand what she just said, "A toy? Like Heinous knew this would happen when we found out he's really a boy?" Patty almost felt bad for what happened… almost.

"Yeah… his training went over how to pleasure his partner. He's the key to keeping us all in check, Marco will be integrated into the other classes once he completed with his training. Then his body will be used by the other girls. Something like a treat for us on accepting our own training." The thought of her crush just being used and tossed away by the girls, made her blood boil. She truly did care for him and didn't want his life to end up as a play thing for someone else.

When Sam was in Marco's mind, she saw how caring he was to Star and anyone else that came into his life. The adventures he's been on and how courageous he could be, she smiled to herself when seeing his dorky side.

He wanted others to see him as a bad boy, but there wasn't a single bad bone in him. Marco was a caring soul and a hopeless romantic. She didn't know who this Jackie Lynn Tomas was or why all his affection gravitated to the fake blonde, but she was sure glad the other girl didn't noticed him yet.

Maybe there was still hope for Sam on claiming his heart, even in the body and self he found himself in now. Then her eyes widen at the thought, did she love Marco? The demon never felt like this to anyone else and after tonight, all she wanted was to be with him to the end of time.

Erica saw Sam in deep thought as the demon started to blush, "I think we should get him to bed now…" Sam snapped out of it and brushed away her tears.

Sam looked over to Marco and knew she would protect him… no matter what and wont allow for Heinous' plans to go forward, "You got a point, thanks for telling us what you found out…" Patty was no longer in the mood for sex after letting everything marinate in her mind.

She watched Marco stir in Erica's arms, "Mmmmmmm… oh my! I seemed to have fallen asleep, I'm so sorry for being rude!" He went back into the bath and started to lather a luffa while washing his arms like nothing happened. The girls blinked in disbelief as they heard him humming to himself.

"Turdina… are you okay?" Sam asked as they kept on watching him.

"Oh, yes! Could you please help wash my back? It's a rather hard area to reach." He turned away from them and wiggled his shoulders.

The girls looked over at each other not knowing what to do, Patty said the hell with it and jumped in the tub, "I'll be more than happy to help!" Her upper hands started to wash his back while the lower set cupped his breasts… amazing how she can flip the perverted switch on and off…

"Oh, dear! Well, make sure you get them all clean!" Marco grabbed the bottle of soap and poured it onto his chest.

"I will! Don't you worry about that, pretty girl!" Patty grabbed his luffa and started to clean his body all over.

Sam and Erica sat there dumbfounded by what just happened, "Should we go and help them then?" The lamb asked as she made her way over to the girls bathing.

"But… but… you know what!" Sam cannoned ball into the tub and covered the girls in water as they all giggled.

"Hey, Turdina! Why don't you stand up so I can get the front?" Patty asked as she helped Marco stand while he turned his body to them.

"Thank you so much! I've never had a bath like this!" His cheeks blushed again as they started to run their hands all over his body. His cock filled with blood in no time as he shut his eyes and leaned his back on the wall.

Patty was standing to his left washing his upper body while Erica was on the right side cleaning his hips and thighs. Sam was on her knees washing his belly and trying not to stare at his cock, she focused on her hands playing it safe and the bow tattoo over his cock, but her tail could be seen wanting to do more.

She watched as his slit started to drool out its fluid mere inches from her face, seemed like everything that just happened a few minutes ago, never happened at all to him. The lamb saw Sam wasn't going to take the opportunity, "Hey Sam, you mind if I clean that area?"

Erica then nudged the demon aside and rinsed his body off, "Turdina, how are you feeling right now?" Patty asked as she moved her face in front of his.

He smiled as Marco wrapped his arms around the girls neck and pulled her in, "I feel wonderful because of you! All of you! Thank you so much for letting me be part of your group! I feel like I can call this place home now!" He let out a cute giggle.

It hurt Sam to hear that, but she was going to make the best of the situation. She stands up and started to kiss his beauty mark that tasted salty from the tears before and down his neck, it was something she always wanted to do, "Oh, Sam… hmmmmmm that feels nice…"

Marco reached up to place a hand on the back of the demon's head as Patty kissed him on the lips, she sure was surprised on how good his lips tasted. Their mouth slowly started to open while Sam was laying love bits on his shoulder, "Hsssssssss yes..." He was loving this as he said the word between the kisses.

Erica placed her face between his thighs and under his sack as her mouth engulfed the whole flesh, "HAAAAAAA!" He wasn't ready for that as his knees started to get weak.

Patty smiled some more as one of her hands went over to his cock and started to pump it while another hand went over to his ass, she ran her hand up his crack, "Ohhhhh Patty… I've… I've never done anything… like this!" Marco's heart was fluttering as he felt two fingers rub over the hole.

It was all too much for him as his back slide down the wall and sat on the edge of the tub, Erica caplizited on what had happened and spread his legs wide open.

Sam swung her legs over Marco's thighs as he pussy sat on top of his cock. Patty backed away and thought it wasn't a good idea to not fight on who gets the first round with him tonight.

Marco looked into Sam's eyes, "Mmmm… what are you going to do… Sam?" His voice sounded ragged and ready for the next step feeling her pussy dipping over his cock. The heat coming from it made him bring his hip upwards as his dick kissed her pussy.

The demon just looked into his eyes with tears, "I wish this would have happened under different conditions… but… may I?" Erica lapped her tongue on his balls as she looked up to the purple shade ass ready to sit on her face.

She would never at met it to anyone, but Sam had fallen for Marco. After all the stories Tom had told her about the Latino and the pictures she had of him. He was looking like someone that could make her happy and help get on her brother's last nerves together.

Star had already confirmed with Sam, that nothing was going on with her and Marco. That they were best friends and he was perfect boyfriend material.

She saw that for herself when in his mind, little did the Mewman Princess know, the male had a crush on her. There were already plans for the blonde to introduce Marco to Sam on the day she left the school.

The demon couldn't believe that Star didn't feel the same way about Marco. No one could be around a guy like him, and not have some type of feelings for. They lived together, went to school together and were each other's best friends.

Then her mind drifted over to Jackie Lynn Tomas, a girl he had the hots forever and in a half for. From what Sam had been told, the fake blonde was a very active girl and into many types of sports and activities he had liked.

The fake blonde had the body that made all the males in school stare at and have a few wet dreams over. It was due to her very well-developed bust, Marco didn't seem to be a superficial kind of person. Not like she had to worry, her chest were about to make it into the C cup range any day now.

Sam was active herself, just in a very different way. She and a group of girls had a small gang back at home. They were always finding themselves in a whole hype of trouble on the daily with the mayhem they caused.

There was another girl in his life, she recalled the girl in his mind, Janna Ordonia. A witchy type of girl that had been in his life just as long as Jackie.

Star was the only person that knew she had a crush on Marco. The Filipino wasn't quite normal and didn't know how to show her affection properly.

She always played pranks on him, stole items and found ways to place their bodies into compromising situations to get a rise out of Marco. The male was just too thick headed to see it as her way of flirting.

Star told Sam about finding Janna leaving his room in the dead of night, one time and confronted the Filipino, "HEY! What the heck are you doing here?! It's three in the morning and I thought I heard Marco talking to himself?" The Princess asked in a hushed yelling fashion.

The other girl just smiled as she wiped a thumb on the corner of her lips, "I wouldn't worry about it, Butterfly. Just here for my nightly protein shake. I'll tell you about it when you grow up, see you guys at school." She turned her back on the Princess and waved as Janna went down the stairs like it was no big deal.

Star was still standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face wondering the hell just happened? "A protein shake? This late at night? Is that why she always seems so bright and ready for the day?" She surged it off and went to check on the male just to be on the safe side.

Once she creeped into the room, trying not to make a sound, she found him with a light coat of sweat on his face while mumbling and still sleeping, "Awwwww!" Marco always had a way to make her stare at him when he didn't realize it. Star was so grateful that he was chosen to be her guide and had no plans on ever ending their friendship.

She deeply cared for her besty and saw his sheets a mess that were around his ankles for some reason, to prevent him from catching a cold. Star covered his chest and was about to leave, "Sweet dreams!" The blonde came down and placed a kiss on his forehead as he smiled.

They were both smiling now and Stat had a double take and asked herself why she just did that? With her marks glowing in embarrassment, she quickly bolted out the room and jumped into her bed wanting to forget what had just happened.

She failed to tell Sam that last part...

The demon wasn't too happy for that conversation and knew damn well what had transpired, but she would show Marco her own type of magic and make him alla her's, but only if he accepted her. Which he would, Star filled Sam in with all the information about what he wanted in a girl. It came out rather odd when Star almost fit all the descriptions.

That's all right, because Jackie, Janna and Star didn't have a chance once Sam was in the picture. She planned to spend long days with him and getting to know each other. Take Marco down to the Underworld and maybe find a little trouble. Star told her that the young man was an amazing fighter.

Then she would make a portal into his room late at night. Sneak into his bed and give him the best blowjob he had ever received. It was so romantic and perfect in her mind, they would be a coupe and she would truly be happy.

Marco would help with her anger and she'll teach him to be a better fighter. They would go on dates and watch a movie on her bed, she would be the little spoon as he held her from behind. It was all a pleasant thought, there was just one thing standing in her was.

Her stupid brother ruined his own plans trying to seal his fate with Star using the Blood Moon curse. He never accounted for Marco to show up and steel the dance away. Sam couldn't be upset with her crush, he didn't know what would happen.

What pissed her off the most, she was the one that recommend the Blood Moon curse to her brother, but she should have known he would find a way to screw it up like always. Sam had a catastrophic meltdown once Tom told her what had happened.

She was locked away in solitary confinement for a week after, a quarter of the school was destroyed from the tongue lashing she had released upon him. After a lengthy stay in the hole with just her and her thoughts, Sam came to terms with what had happened.

The demon accepted the fact that she would never have Marco… it broke her heart and left her a shell of who she used to be. She couldn't believe that her crush had this much power over her emotions like this, and they have never met yet.

Miss Henois notified her parents about the incident. The King and Queen knew she wouldn't talk to them, she held some much anger and hate towards them for sending her to that blasted school. There was only one family member that could never do any wrong in her eyes.

Their grandfather came to visit her once she was repopulated with the other students, he told her there was a way to break the curse. She was so happy to hear that, but there was a catch. As the older demon screamed and shrieked out loud, she fully learned what made the Blood Moon curse so powerful and it's downfall.

She just had to be sure nothing was going on with Star and Marco as soon as possible before they realised their feelings for the other. Plus, they both had to agree on breaking the curse together, it was the first thing to do on her list when meeting the Lantio.

Sam wanted all of Marco to herself… maybe there was still a way to make that happened now that's he's here with her? The thought made her cry more as he nodded wanting to be one with her while Patty grabbed his rod and lined it up to Sam's enhance, "You got the green light down here!"

Sam then felt a smack across her ass, it didn't hurt, it made her more hotter as she wrapped her arms around the back on Marco's neck and sat down slowly, "Haaaaaaa! Oh, it's so hoooooot!" He hunched over as the demon takes his lips into a deep kiss.

Tears fell from her eyes, but feeling him inside finally made it worth it. She kept going down his rod until he was just about hilted into her cervix. Sam's eyes widen at the discomfort as she felt a hand from Patty reach over to her stomach.

"Mmmmmmm she pretty damn big! Right, Sam?" The four arm Princess rubbed her hand over the bulge while Sam ended the kiss and gave her a dirty look as she shifted her hips trying to get comfortable with the monster cock in her.

Erica pulled her mouth away from Marco's sack as she sent a trail of kisses up Sam's back, once she was at eye level with the other girls, "I call dibs and going next…" She then gave a sweet kiss to the demon and Patty.

Sam jumped a little when she felt Marco's hands find their way to her ribs and then slowly went down to her rump, "Sam… if you don't mind haaaa! Me saying… but you feel wonderful!" His hands caressed her rump and grabbed a hold of the base of her tail as he pulled her closer to him.

Sam's chest was shoved over his as Marco kissed under her neck and chin, "Oh, Mewni Mar… Turdina!" She had to bite her tongue almost about to say his true name.

Marco started to thrust his hips as he became more bold and kissed her chest while running his tongue over her soft skin. Sam felt Patty and Erica kissing her face all over as they had taken turns on taking her lips.

"Mmmmmm girls…" The male was at the valley of her breasts as he takes one of the darker from her skin tone purple nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the nub as his teeth bit down on it lightly.

While Marco was enjoying this more than anyone else, Sam was losing sight of her task and was easily overwhelmed by it all. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her body tight and stands up.

"AHHHHH! Turdinai!" Marco was buried balls deep into Sam as she slides down his rod some more. He then hooked his arms behind her knees and bounced the demon's rear on his thighs.

"You feel… so good… mmmmmm!" Marco was going faster now as their mixed fluids fell onto the water, Sam hasn't been this wet in a long time and just held him as tight as she could feeling her mind melting from their contact.

Patty held Erica in her arms while licking her lips, "Damn this is fucking hot!" The clapping sounds coming from them was music to the girls ears.

The lamb nodded as her body was being groped all over, "Don… don't stop… give me more!" The girls continued to enjoy themselves while watching Marco and Sam go at it. They watched as she leaned over some and put more force into his thurst.

Marco's mind was running off his training of pleasuring a woman. Sam's head was jerking up and down from his movements, she was barely able to hold onto him as his arms pulled her tighter.

He leaned over Sam and engulfed her mouth with his as he felt his limit about to be reached again. The demon was losing her mind, the relentless beating her pussy was taking combined with the bright red shade on her rear, it was all too much as her eyes went bright white and started to scream at the top of her lungs, "AHHHHHHHHH MOOOOOORE!"

A stream of her girl cum came out and splashed all over Marco as a trail went up his chest and face. She launched her body upwards and sank her teeth into Marco's shoulder as he lost his balance and fell over.

Her tail was wrapped around his neck tightly as he started to cum feeling her pussy contracting. She could feel the warm fluid coating her lips the deeper her teeth sank into him.

"Ohhhhhh hmmmmmm oh, gosh!" He said though the pain while Sam's legs wrapped around his lower body with Marco's hands making its way over to her horns and slam her body down on his rod.

They both felt his cum filling her to the brim as his hips sent his seed deep into her baby carriage. Marco was sitting up proud as she let's go of his shoulder and loosen the grip from her tail as he made his way to her lips, the male's cum was leaking out of them as the seman floated to the top of the bathwater.

Sam smiled to herself and was proud of the mark she left on him. No one has ever bearded her mark while having sex. Not even the first and only other person she had sex with. That was out of a dare her girlfriends put her up to. This… this what her first should have been and it made her happy to finally have him.

**Reaper- How was that? If you couldn't tell, I'm really shipping Sam and Marco!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Bedtime **

"I think it's time for the cleanup crew!" Patty released Erica as she stands up and hooked her arms under the demon.

"WAIT! Let-let me stay like this… just a little longer." Sam tried to hold onto Marco, but her strength was sap as he held her. The taste of his blood was so sweet and she licked the wound wanting as much as she could get.

"That… was spectacular!" He huffed into her ear as it gave Sam shivers. She was like a vampire feasting on it's meal as if it were centuries from the last.

"Yeah, same here Turdina…" She was heaven right now with her lips and mouth covered in blood. Holding the boy she wanted to be with as his cum bubbled in her.

"Well that's good and all, but up you go!" Patty lifted Sam into the air and sat her on the edge of the tub. Patty stands up Marco and immediately went over between her legs, his cock was leaking as she started sucking what was left of his cum out while Sam tried to get her breathing under control.

Marco felt dizzy standing there with his cock at half mast looking over at the demon, "I'll take care of that!" Erica went down on her knees as she started to suck out the cum that was oozing out of Sam.

The male's hips would buck into the air every time Patty's tongue flicked his member, "Mmmmmm Patty…" He combed his fingers through her long blonde hair while her mouth consumed him.

She made sluty sounds as Patty slurped down his meat stick with much enthusiasm. It instantly enlarges in her mouth as she cleaned out his urethra from what was left of his and the demon's cum.

Sam watched them with one eye open while Erica was spit shining her pussy, "Mmmmmm baby… get all of it!" The lamb felt Sam grab a chunk of her hair as her face was dug into the wet sex. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she was drowning in the pussy.

Patty had an idea as one of her hands started to stroke his cock while she licked the head. Her other hand went over to his wet cheeks to play with his hole again.

"Oh-oh-oh Patty… that feels HAAAA-" Marco then felt two fingers slipped inside him. He was really starting to enjoy this treatment, the fingers were at work making sure he would be relaxed for the next part.

As the male moaned out loud, Patty looked up at him while working his cock into her open mouth and keeping her fingers in his hole. Marco's knees would thrust his hips wanting more from her, but it came to an end too soon for his liking.

"Okay big girl! I think you're ready for something really special!" Patty jumped out of the bath and ran into the bedroom. She left behind a large water trail behind her.

Marco just stood there as he watched Erica kissing Sam's stomach and up to her chest, "Hey beautiful… come over here!" The demon pinched her nipples and pulled on them as she moaned out loud to him.

He smiled and placed his hands on the edge and leaned over Erica while kissing the hot headed demon. They both smiled as they kissed. The lamb turned around and takes his cock into her mouth.

"Hmmmm." A moment later, Marco felt the water being disturbed with Patty back in the tub and had a hand on his butt.

"I'm back with a toy you're just going to love!" She placed the small glass buttplug in her mouth to get it all wet. Within seconds, the object was gently placed into him.

It was pressing on his prostate perfectly as he crossed his legs and deepen the kiss with Sam. It were as a switch was flipped in him as he shoved Erica's face deep into his crotch and fucked her throat with little concern for her safety.

The lam didn't mind and preferred it like this as the back of her head was shoved into Sam's stomach and was violently forced to take his cock, "Gah, gag, gah!" She opened her mouth to the max wanting all of him down her throat.

"Looks like we found out how to get this kitty's engine going!" Patty giggled as she cracked a hand across his ass. There was a large red handprint left behind as it wiggled in the air.

"Haaaaa!" He pulled away from Sam as she reached up to kiss him more.

"Hmmmmmm don't go, come back over here!" The demon tried to pull him back, but Marco was taken away from her with a popping noise coming from Erica as his cock was yanked out her mouth.

"Sorry there Princess, but I've waited long enough!" Patty said as she bent over.

Marco looked down at her as two hands spread her cheeks, "I think you know what hole I want you in! I'm all ready for you Turdina!" Her moist folds parted as he awwwed at the pinkness of her inner walls, but the hole above was more eager and begging him to enter at full force.

"Bu… but I wanted *couch* to go next…" Erica held her throat in pain wanting more.

"You'll live!" Patty said as she played with her clit ready to have Marco.

He smiled and grabbed his rod as the toy twitched in him, "If I may… I think I have an idea girls?" Marco grabbed Erica's hand and laid her on Patty's back.

"Well, this is new! I'm game!" Patty said as she hooked her lower set of arms around Erica's to keep her in place. It was now Sam turn to watch from the sidelines. Marco had perfect access to both girls as he got on his knees and placed his cock into Patty's ass.

"Haaaaaa oh, Turdina! Good choice!" The four arm Princess bit her bottom lip once the head of his cock was in her ass.

The male pulled her hips to make sure every inch of him was in her, he leaned over to kiss Erica as she wrapped her legs around him and started to move his hips, "Hmmmmmmmm yes, oh fucking yes! Feels soooooo good! Don't stop Turdina!"

Patty was loving every second that Marco was in her as he was forced to go faster, "Mmmmmm fuck yes! It's been too damn long! Harder! I want more!"

He started to add more power behind his thrusts, Marco was giving it all he had as his hands tighten around her hips. As he looked down, the scene was exhilarating watching Patty's ass bouncing on his rod as Erica was biting on one of her fingers, waiting for her turn like a good girl.

But something was missing? No, someone was missing that could make this even better. He looked over to Sam, she looked so beautiful right now. Marco felt a real connection with her, while she was in his mind looking for answers. They left a mental imprint in the other's mind.

"Sam… would you come over here… please?"

She looked at him while Marco offered her a hand to take.

"You… you want me?" Marco Diaz wanted her, just like she wanted him. He smiled at Sam and nodded as she reached out to his hand.

"Of course I do!" He pulled her into his lips as Erica kissed any exposed skin she can get between them.

His hips never slowed down as Marco felt a hand from Sam rest over one of his cheeks and the other on his face. The kiss ends with her eyes still closed and wanting to be closer to the male.

She looked down and thought it was about time Erica felt his cock, "Turdina, I think someone has been waiting long enough."

The demon pulled the hand from his face and lowered it to his cock as Marco sat up to ease her access. Under her guidance, she pulled out his cock from Patty and used it to smack the lamb's pussy.

"Hssssss haaa, haaa, hmmmmm!" The male had one eye shut as the slapping caused him some discomfort, but he didn't mind seeing how happy it made Sam and Erica.

Patty decided to occupy her time by using one hand to play with her pussy, "I guess I couldn't just keep you haaaaa! You all to myself right now!"

Marco looked at Sam as she watched his cock getting covered in the lamb's fluids. She looked at him to see him starting and started to blush, "Wh-why are you looking at me… like that?" She then plunged his cock deeper into Erica as they both moaned.

He just smiled and kissed the demon as his hips started to get to work, "You're so beautiful!" Sam's eyes lit up at the compliment. She was loving this feeling more and more as the demon smiled at him.

The lamb was overjoyed with having him inside her as her whole body quivered in resolve after the long wait, "Oh, man! She's so big! Hsssssssss sl-slow down a little."

Erica was the shortest and smallest out the group of girls. It didn't take much of Marco's meatstick to fill her up as she placed one hand on his stomach to slow him down. Not even six inches was buried in her and she felt like he was ripping her a new one. Maybe with time, she would be able to take him all the way as the other girls, but right now, he was just too much for her.

Sam didn't give a damn as she controls his speed and power. She still had a hold of the base of his rod as the demon fully withdrew him from the lamb and was jammed back into Patty's rear hole. Marco was at her mercy and he wouldn't have it any other way as they came together for a kiss.

The girls beneath him were stimulating themselves while they were penetrated over and over. Erica was the first one to cum as she screamed and tightened her legs around him, "AHHHHHHH… ohhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaa!"

Patty knew she was going to be next as her fingers worked her pussy now. She was just dying to taste his seed in her ass as his hands we're sure to leave bruises behind where he held her in place.

Sam opened her eyes and saw him ready to cum, she went over to his ear and sank her claws into his rump as the other hand caressed his face gently, "Do it, cum inside her and fill Patty with your stuff!" The demon was really excited to see this happen as she licked the wound on his shoulder.

"Haaaaaaa oh, mmmmmmmm ahhhhhhh!" Marco was going as fast as he could and to the surprise of all the girls, he started to spank Patty's ass.

"Nugh! Haaaaa YESSSSSSS AHHHHHHHH!" The blonde's orgasm came on fast as the build-up from the whole night was too much for her. She felt his hot fluid entering as she screamed out loud.

Marco locked his jaw as he moaned from between his teeth, Sam thought he looked so sexy as she pulled him into a long kiss. The hand on his butt went over to the bottom of the toy in him, she could feel the item twitching with each stream of cum sent into Patty.

The four-arm Princess cooed in joy at the feeling as her body relaxed. Sam grabbed his member again and jerked a few shots onto Erica. As his fluid slapped her body, the lamb opened her mouth wanting a taste.

Not to disappoint, Marco's last shot covered her chest and mouth, "Mmmmmm… delicious!" The lamb's eyes were in the shape of stars now as she looked up at the male and licked her chops clean. He looked about ready to tap out while Sam looked proud at him and kissed his cheek.

"You're pretty good!" Sam's favorite reference from Metal Gear Solid. She was so excited to finally use it!

"Why thank you! Sadly… I'm feeling pretty tired." Marco laid his forehead on Sam's as his arms went around her body. She giggled and laid him into the water gently.

"It's okay! You've had a long night, why don't I rinse you off and we can sleep on my bed?" The demon ran her hands along his body to wash away the nightly activities. Patty and Erica fell on top of each other as they were still recovering from their orgasms.

"Ohhhhhhh, Sam…" Marco hummed at the feeling and then felt her hand on the glass butt plug in him.

"I don't think you need this anymore." The demon sent a tail of kisses down his belly and removed the toy. She absolutely loved the taste of his skin as it made her lips tingle.

"Haaaaa!" While the plug was removed, his flaccid cock pumped out some cum.

"I'll just hold on to this little baby!" Sam pulled Marco from the tub as she toweled them off. He smiled at her as the demon's hotter than normal hands dried his long hair.

"Mmmmmm… should we get them out?" As the male finished his pur, he pointed to the girls still in the tub.

"Yeah, I got it." Sam placed one hand into the water as it started to heat up. Once it was almost at a boiling point, the girls jumped out.

"Shiiiit ouch, ouch ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Patty yelled as her hands were rubbing her bottom.

Erica didn't mind as much, she was into candle play and loved the feeling of the hot wax covering her body, she yawned out loud, "It's getting late, we should get to bed." She was almost in a zombie state as she had a goofy smile and walked out of the room, then fell onto her bed naked.

"Looks like you wore her out, Turdina. Let's get out of here." Patty hooked her arms around Marco's and left Sam behind.

The demon watched his ass and fully planned to leave her mark on it. Marco was sent to the third dress in the room as Patty opened a draw, "Bla! The only thing here is the standard junk! You deserve something better."

She went over to her dresser as Sam wrapped her hands around his stomach from the back and lick his wound, "I'm sorry about… I've never felt that way before."

Marco smiled and winched a little as she licked the fresh wound on his shoulder, "It's okay! I want to make you happy!" He said and placed his hands over hers.

Sam loved hearing that as she caressed the back of his neck with her face, "You're just too perfect!"

The four arm girl came back to them with a see-through pink nightgown, "I was about to get this altered for me, but I think it suits you."

He grabbed the garment and placed to his chest, "It's wonderful! Thank you, Patty!" The male then pulled her into a hug.

She accepted, but saw Sam mouth out, _"Back off! She's mine!"_ Then pulled him from her.

"Let's get this on! I want to see how it looks on you!" Marco was spun around.

Sam draped the clothing on him and saw Patty flipping her off with all four hands as she mouth, _"Fuck you! She's OURS!"_

The demon rolled her eyes, "Mmmmm! It looks great on you!" She then sat him on her bed and got dressed.

"Wait a second, you planning to have her sleep in her bed?" Patty asked with her upper arms crossed and the lower set on her hips.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" The look in Sam's eyes scared the other girl.

"Whatever, I'll bunk up with Erica then, but we should make a schedule on whose bed Turdina sleeps in for now on!" Patty rolled the lamb over and jumped into the bed with her naked.

Marco just looked at them with a smile as Sam laid in the bed and pulled him in, "Yeah, sure. I'll think about!" The demon was the big spoon as she pulled the male tighter to her body.

"I hope I'm not a bother to you, Sam." The male ran a finger over one of the arms around his stomach.

Sam scoft at the thought and pulled him even tighter, "Turdina… being with you right now… is like having all my greatest dreams come true at once!" The demon wasn't much into being all lovey dovey, but she couldn't hold back the happiness her body was radiating.

Marco smiled and yarned out loud, "I'm glad… to hear that… Sam…" His legs tangled with hers just before falling asleep.

The demon wrapped her tail around them and fell fast asleep.

**Reaper- Just one more chapter and phase 1 is completed. I haven't started phase 2 yet and have no idea what will happen yet.**

**Smiling Lemon- I really like your idea about Sam getting in kahoots with Heinous about her special project with Marco. That would mean, she holds the keys to his chastity belt, if you will. That and Turdina will truly belong to her!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

"I thought I was never going to leave that place… thank you, Star." Marco was laying his back on a tree as he passed his hand over Star's hair. She laid on the grass and was snuggling on his thigh as they felt the wind blow across them.

They could hear the leaves bushing along each other above their heads. The male inhales the air around him and felt relaxed as the taste of freedom was the most cherished thing in existence, "No need to thank me bestie, I'm just glad to have you back home!" Star squeezed her arms around his waist.

"How long was I gone? I'm still having those images of the school and girls?" Marco could feel Turdina in the back of his mind still, like she was trying to take over his body and returned back to Miss Heinous.

Star was worried and did her best with her wand to bring Marco back to himself. She buried her face into his body and recalled the rescue mission, "Too long…"

_Flashback_

When the Mewni Army raided the reform school, the headmaster was long gone. After months of Kingdoms probing into the missing boy and the school activities, the King and Queen of Mewni had enough of trying to go about things in a diplomatic matter.

Star was on a warpath to find Marco in her black set of Warrior armor and lead the charge into the school… the girls refused to offer any assistance as Soldiers searched for him. Even after Moon tried to reason with them, the girls gave them the cold shoulder as they snickered to each other.

Queen Moon wasn't able to stop her daughter from conducting her own search as the Princess started to blow walls away with her wand and mace. It felt like hours when Star found a secluded area of the school that seemed to be abandoned. There were large doors that lined a hallway with massive locks on them.

While walking down the hall, she could hear a soft crying sound coming from a cell. There was a small window that was covered in bars on the door, it's only inhabitant was a tanned skin person. The poor girl was left in a dark dungeon laying naked on the cold floor.

The site made her sick, it was clear that more than half of the girls at the school used this poor soul as a punching bag, or even worse, at least that's what she had assumed. Her body was covered in bruises and was nothing but skin and bones. When Star blasted the door opened, the girl dragged her tired body to the closest corner in fear.

"... please… no more… I'm begging you…" Star couldn't believe the state she was in.

"It's okay, I'm here to help but I'm looking for someone named Marco… can you help me?" She entered the small pit to get a better look of the female. The closer her steps made it to the frightened girl, the more petrified she became until it was all too much and started to scream out loud.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Her voice was hoarse and once she felt a warm hand on her skin. The girl started to claw at the wall and tried to get away from her rescuer.

Star had tears running down her face once she saw sunken eyes with black rings around them and the beauty mark on the girl's face, "Hey shhhhhh. You're safe now... Marco…?" Star takes a better look and could see it was her best friend, but he had changed.

The male hesitated and put a stop to his actions, then he slowly turned his head and looked over to her, "My-my name is… Princess Turdina? Who… who's Marco?"

It broke Star's heart to hear those words as she removed her helmet and pulled him into a hug. Turdina knew what this girl wanted… this is how it use to start off as. He would be placed into a room with a girl. She would tell him that he's pretty and wanted to hold him.

Then he would be pulled into a kiss, even if Turdina said no. It didn't put a stop to his attacker's motive. Once the girl got what she wanted, she would leave the room and another Princess would enter.

Turdina didn't know how long this tortured had lasted, the days slipped away into nights. It was always the same, but she was now numb to it all and would leave her body to who ever wanted to use her. There was no point in fighting, that would only bring more girls into the room…

Sam had left him once she found out what Turdina was really doing when he would leave their room at night. The demon was the only thing that his sanity was holding onto. Once she told him that she never wanted to see him again… Sam was never seen or heard of again.

As he felt Star hold him tighter, Marco cried as the thought of his former lover entered his mind while he brought his lips to hers. The blonde was confused and only though this was his way of saying thank you now. Their kiss was sloppy and slow, but the male takes over and sat on his knees as he ran his hands down her shoulder.

He sent a trail of kisses down her neck, "Oh Marco… I'm so happy that I found you at last!" There was that name again, Turdina didn't mind. The girls that he had bedded, would shout out thier missed lovers when having sex. It reminded him that he was nothing more than a personal warm sex toy.

The straps that held Star's chest armor to her body, were soon unclasped. She was getting lost in the moment as Marco kissed a crossed her throat to the other side of her neck and reached her ear, "I'm glad you found me… I'm yours to use as you please…"

His words were cryptic to the blonde as her body armor fell to the ground. The sound brought her to reality as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. Marco had his eyes shut as he tried to reach her lips to kiss again.

"Marco? Look at me…" He opened his eyes and tried to smile, but she could see it was just an act.

"I'm-I'm sorry if my appearance displeases you… forgive me…" Marco fell back on his training wanting to make her happy, the only way he knew how.

Star was overpowered as she was pressed down onto the ground. Marco was in between her legs as he held her wrist on the ground and kissed her.

While this was all a surprise to the true Princess, it was something she wanted very much. The last year in a half had been hell on her. Visiting his parents on a weekly basis without any news, hurt her to the core.

She had planned to hold Marco and never let him go when found… Star wanted this more than what she would at met to herself as the blonde held his face in place and deepen the kiss. The male started to kiss the bare part of her chest as his hands went down to her stockings.

Star felt the material and panties being hiked up her knees, "Wait…" He didn't and she soon felt his hard memeber pressed up to her sex.

"MARCO! STOP!" Hearing those words and her tone scared the living hell out of him.

"Wha…? Isn't this what you wanted? I-I-I…" Marco backed away from the blonde.

She was able to get a better look at his body now as the only light in the room was flooded by the broken door frame, "What did they… they do to you?"

Marco back himself into the corner again and pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked into Star's eyes in fear and started to scream, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

The blonde slapped her hands over her ears at the howling screech he bellowed out…

_Flashback Over_

Star made extra sure he wouldn't remember they're encounter at the school, "So what happens now?" Marco asked out loud.

"Anything you want, we can stay here on Earth or you can come back to Mewni with me?" The blonde looked up to him as Marco looked deep into her blue eyes while he passed a hand along her pretty face.

"As long as I'm with you…" She smiled and stands up.

The sky started to turn black as the wind was blowing stronger now. In the distance, lighting could been seen raining down from the heavens.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" He said out loud as the blonde walked down the hill and cut open a portal, "Star?"

She looked back at him with a sad smile, "No… I think it's better if you stay here."

Marco didn't understand as he stands up, "What do you mean?"

Then the scenery around them changed to the brainwashing chamber at the reform school. The male looked down at his naked female body strapped down to the chair, "I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time… goodbye, Turdina…"

The blonde went into the portal with tears in her eyes, "Star… WAIT STAR! STAR-!"

…

After a few hours had passed, the male awoke from a nightmare, **"STAR!"**

Hearing his male voice again, Sam woke up and rolled Marco to face her, "Turdina! Look at me!" She could see him shaking and looking at her as they never met.

He looked deep into her eyes and calmed down, "Sam? I'm sorry about that, I just had a dream… and there was this girl? She had pretty long blonde hair with heart marks on her face and…?" The male lost track of his thoughts, and the dream faded away as he placed a palm on his pounding head.

His eyes were shifting all over trying to understand it all. Marco then had a flash of Star walking through a portal, without him, as the feeling of abandonment filled him with dread.

"Hey… look at me." His bed partner pulled him into a kiss, the feeling made all his troubles disappeared as he laid a hand on her face.

"Hmmmmm… Sam… are you happy?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

She pulled away a little and didn't understand why he would ask such a question, "Am I happy? Of course I am! I'm holding the prettiest girl in school right now, and I never plan to let you go!" Sam meant every word as she watched him smile.

Then Marco looked away, "Is that all I am to you? Just another pretty face for you and cast away when you're done with me? Just like that other girl did to me?"

Sam could see the tears he was trying to hide, "Turdina… I couldn't! I would never do anything like that! What's gotten into you?"

Marco pulled his knees up to his chest, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you! Please… forgive me! I didn't mean it! **Star! Help me!"**

His voice went back to male as he refused to look at the demon. Sam's three eyes went bright while as her fangs showed, she was about to growl at him, but she stopped.

The male felt her hand pull his face close to hers, "You want me to show you what you really mean to me?" He was shoved onto his back as she mounted him.

His eyes were wide open as he felt his nightgown slowly pulled off, "Wha… what are you doing?"

He watched as Sam disrobe herself, "Have you ever heard of the mating press?" The tip of her tail traced along his face and jaw tenderly. Turdina felt his member harding as her sex applied lubricant to it.

"No… what is that?" His hands went over her silky soft hot thighs.

Sam smiled and rocked her hips some more to make sure he was at full length, "Its something couples do… something of a bonding initiation. I've never done it before, but for you and only you. I will do it to show how much you mean to me."

Marco felt the head of his cock pressed onto her clit as his fingers dug deep into her flesh. He let out a soft moan as he looked over to the other girls still sleeping, "You don't have to do that… I understand what I am to you and them."

The demon's face had a flash of anger again, "This isn't about anybody but us!" She stands up and takes two steps back, Sam leaned over and grabbed his ankles.

He felt his lower body raised into the air as her tail coiled around his cock, "Haaaaa-!" Marco slapped two hands over his mouth as Sam held out his legs in front of her.

She aligned her body over his member as it was pressed to her sex while they made a wet slapping sound, "Oh fuck yeah..." Sam looked deep into his eyes as she prepared herself, he ran his eyes over her whole body. She looked like a God basking him in all her glory.

Sam could feel his dick wanting her more than ever as it twitched in her grip. Slowly, her body lowered onto him, "Hmmmmmm ohhhhhhh!" Her eyes went crossed feeling him enter herself until he was hlit deep. Sam sat on his rump once they were fully connected.

"Ahhhh… it's so hot!" His feet wiggled in the air as her smile grew wider. The demon was now sitting on his round rump, their rear holes were lined up together and twitched as if they were kissing. Sam rolled her hips as they moaned out loud.

"Ho-how does it feel… Turdina?" She started to jump up and down his rod. Marco was pinned down to the bed, all he could do was claw at the bed sheets with his hands.

"Its… so tight haaaa!" Sam had a smile plastered on her face showing off her razor-sharp teeth as she flexed and tightened her thigh muscles from their activity.

"Good, now I want you to cum inside of me! Don't hold back and give me everything mmmmmmmm… everything you got!" Her tail gathered their juices at the tip that were leaking down his stomach and onto his breasts.

Marco's upper body kept on bouncing on the bed, it was almost making him dizzy at her current speed. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the beauty before him, Sam's body was starting to build a light coat of sweat.

Her breasts were smacking along her toned body as it made his mouth water. All the muscles in her body, were now more pronounced as it almost pained her for the hunger she had for his seed. She was perfect… "Ohhhhhhh Sammm~~"

The demon was loving his fucked silly face as she looked down at him, her tail was poking and prodding at his rear hole before finally entering him, and not just stopping at the tip. He could feel the flat point of her tail, digging deeper than anything that had been in his body before.

Sam's tail was only two inches thick, but filling his hole thoroughly, and it excited Marco as he never felt this type of pressure in his body. His partner was working him over like a pro.

As her body raised into the air and withdrew his cock. Her tail would sink deeper into him, than as she came back down, her tail would pull out. It was quite the show for anyone else in the room to see.

It was all too much for him, watching her body, feeling her warmth, inside and outside his body. Marco latched his hands around her ankles as his upper body lifted up into the air wanting to be as close to her as possible.

Sam could feel the first stream of his seed smacking along her cervix. She widens his legs apart and leans over to his lips. The position was putting some strain along her body as her muscles combated at the fatigue.

Her tail was much like a vibrator pressed tightly against his prostate, it only made his ejaculation stronger than ever. Not even his first orgasm could compare to this one as his hips bucked at her body.

"HMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Their kiss ends with Marco screaming into Sam's face as droplets of sweet fall onto they bed they shared.

"Ohhhhhhh Mewni!" Sam's sex was spasming in waves of pleasure as she cummed with him. She throws her head back and release an unholy amount of girl cum all over Marco.

His mouth was open welcoming her flavor into his body much like how the Catholic would accepted the body of Christ into them. Sam released his legs as they flopped onto the bed with Marco's lower body following behind.

She placed her hands over his wet breasts as her claws sank into his hot skin. They stayed like this for a few minutes as the demon slowly came down from her high. Marco's pelvic bone was thoroughly demolished as her body wight caused him some discomfort.

Then they heard a soft clap from the other occupants in the room, "That was pretty sexy!" Patty said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Awwwwwww! You two look so cute together!" Erica could see them as the new power couple of the school.

"Ha… I'm beat-" Sam fell on top of Marco as he held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head and horns.

"My word… you were fantastic, Sam!" Marco felt her rolling over to his right side. They looked down to see the mess they made and started to giggle.

Patty pulled Erica over to their bad as she went over to his left side and started to lick his body. Two of her hands wrapped around his left breast while her tongue licked off the fluids and pull on the mound.

The lamb went between his legs as she gently nibbled at his thighs and crouch, "Mmmmmmmmm… delicious!"

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm!" Patty agreed as her mouth wrapped around his nipple and desperately tried to devour the whole flesh.

"Haaaa oh dear mmmmmmmm!" Marco placed a hand on the back of her head to ease the task.

Sam soon joined in as her tongue reached his right breast. He looked over to her and saw the long muscle flick at the hard nub sitting at the top, "A girl… could really get used to this…"

Marco was biting his lower lip as he felt Erica cleaning his lower body with her mouth, "You can say that again!" The lamb said between her kisses.

Patty looked over to Marco and demon as she brought one hand to the back of his head while the other went under the breast Sam was playing with. Both appendages were soon inches apart. Confused and thrill, the male tried to reach his tongue over to the demon's.

They met together and circled around his nipple, "Ahhhhohhhhh…" He shuts his eyes, feeling the three most sensitive parts of his body is being stimulated, but the lamb thought something was missing.

She reached a hand over to his warm cock and started to lick from his hole at the bottom, all the way up the shaft. His eyes opened in shock as the missing link was finally found, "Nugh haaaaaa!"

Sam pulled his body closer to her and continued their efforts. Marco's meatstick wasn't able to stand back up after his last round, but that didn't stop the cum oozing out like the ending of a volcano eruption.

Eriac lathered her face with his spunk as she stroked him off. He was having a hard time breathing while his body twitched with joy, "Haaaaaa ahhhhhh… no-no-no more. I can't take it… anymore!"

Patty released him as she turned around and sat her body on top of his. Sam rolled onto her side, unable to continue on.

Patty grabbed the base of his cock as her and Erica met at the top and made out with the head between them. Marco reached over to hold Sam's hand as the other planted on top of the rumb above him.

He had to do something, being at their mercy was killing him. He pulled Patty's ass down onto his face and gave her a taste of his treatment, "Ohhhh! Wanted a taste, huh? Well help yourself!" The blonde said as she sat up on her knees and buried her sex into his mouth.

Marco tightened his hand around Sam's due to the difficulty to breathe. His nose was firmly planted up Patty's crack as her hips rocked on his open mouth, "That's right baby! Make Mama Patty proud and hmmmmmm! And take care of her kitty!"

Erica crawled up his body and straddled Marco's hips as Patty pulled her into a kiss. Sam watched while she leaned over to talk into his ear, "Oh Turdina… this is really sexy! You can do it! Make her cum!" Her tongue then circled the outside of his ear.

That's all he needed to hear, Marco double his efforts as his hands pulled her body down, wanting more, "Ohhhhhh haaaaaaa! I-I-I see… Sam gave you her blessings!" She started to giggle and placed her lower arms on his chest to stay upright.

She hunched over as the male assaulted her G spot relentlessly. Erica was licking Patty's neck and could feel her ready to cum. She placed one have over the four armed girls pussy and applied pressure to her clit.

"Ahhhhhhhh! No… no fair!" Her thighs tightened around his face as she cummed and tried to hold back her shouts of passion.

"That's my girl!" Sam said as she pushed Patty off him and kissed his hot wet lips. The sounds of their kisses was the only sound heard. Marco was so happy right now, as their kiss ends.

"Haaaa… ohhhhh gosh…" The girls watched his breasts rise and fall with his ragged breathing. Marco was truly happy right now as he looked over to Sam and the girls.

"We should get some rest…" Erica said as she helped Patty cuddle tight to Marco's side as she scooted downwards and laid her head on his stomach.

Sam buried her face into his neck as she placed an arm around his neck, "Still worried about not truly caring for you?" His words from earlier, had been in the back of her mind.

Marco brought his hands over to her arm and shut his eyes, "Not at all… but please. Never leave me." There was some fear still in him of abandonment, but they were fading away.

The demon kissed his neck, "Never in a million years…"

**Reaper- Well, there it is, the end of our little adventure with Turdina! There's a lot of things up in the sky right now for the story, but this marks the end… for now.**

**Thank you for reading and all the comments! I hope to figure out if Star will really rescue him or will Marco stay in the school with Sam.**

**That and how long will he stay? I have a lot more questions now that I've posted this story then before. Hope to have a stroke of inspiration soon and have something written for phase 2.**

**The story will be marked as completed until then! Thank you again!**


End file.
